LDP SPooF
by popgum99
Summary: Alas! The 2nd SPooF in the SPooF series is born! Read! Or Jazan will CURSE you! Guys there's a chapter 18 but they wouldn't show it up the top. BELIEVE ME. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING.
1. Chapter 1

LDP SPooF

_Many neopians still don't know that far to the south beyond the haunted woods lies the lies the Lost Desert._

Jubjub uni rider: Phew! So hot in here! *wipes sweat*

Me: Duh! You're in a desert! Move along!

_Even fewer know that in the heart of the Lost Desert stands the magnificent city of Sakhmet._

…_A thriving town in an ancient and timeless land. Sakhmet is home to exotic petpets, amazing foods,_

Peopatra: Why won't you get a Geb instead? *gives one to a blue kacheek* They're very awesome!

Blue Kacheek: Pff, you call that awesome?

…_And some of the best entertainers in the land._

Cobrall: *rises up from basket* I'M TIRED! WHY IS LIFE SO HARD AS A COBRALL?

_But the most magnificent thing in all of Sakhmet is the royal palace_

Purple Tonu Guard: (from a distance) Dude, is it just me or does this place look like Taj Mahal? *drinks pepsi*

Beige Tonu Guard: (from a distance too) Hmm, Your probably right. *eats a sub sandwich*

… _Where princess Amira watches over everything._

Anubis: Hey! I'm watching too!

Amira: It's not your shift yet, Anubis.

_A far cry from the luxury of the palace, the streets of Sakhmet teem with beggars,scoundrels,villains…_

Tomos: *takes a few Tcheas*

… _Including a gang of wily street urchins called the desert scarabs._

Zina: We're not that spiky you know.

Me: Seal your cake receptacle, you conniving mountebank!

Zina: *nods*

Me: Anyways.

Nabile: SUCKA! *runs off with Tomos*

Tomos: *throws one to Horace*

Horace: THANKS! I was hungry like a werelupe here!

_One thing about Sakhmet, you never guarantee it's a dull place._

Tomos: Watch out for the crate of Scamanders!

Nabile: Wha- *trips on crate* Ooof!

Tomos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SCAMANDERZ! GET 'EM OFF ME! *acts all crazy even though no scamanders are on him*

Nabile: Oh Tomos, why are you so naïve? *facepalm*

_Where unexpected visitors arrive at any moment._

Jazan: Run Nightsteed! Run! Flow with the wind!

And so Tomos started irritating Nabile, Jazan kept commanding at Nightsteed like forever, our Spoof is starting (I mean it already started).

Chapter 2

_A mysterious noble entered the city of Sakhmet full of Confidence._

Jazan: Nightsteed! You didn't bring me to Sakhmet! You brought me to India!

Nightsteed: WE ARE NOT IN INDIA.

Jazan: Then how come Taj Mahal's over there. *points to the royal palace*

Nightsteed: Oh, my bad.

Jazan: *sigh*Let's enter the city anyway.

Nabile: Looks like Amira has another secret admirer. *smirks*

Tomos: *snickers*

Nabile: And I just overheard that that dude thought he was in India. *snickers*

Tomos: *chuckles* What a dimwit!

Jazan talks to the guards.

Jazan: I am Prince Jazan the fourth. My father is a king. I like mummified Ice cream and sharp scimitars. Enough of the likes. Anyways, I have travelled a Great Distance for an audience with your princess, the one and only Princess Amira. I shall win her heart. Let me pass.

Blue Tonu guard: Oh no you don't! No one could EVER win her heart. The only person that won her heart was Her daddy King Coltzan and her little sister Princess Vyssa. And no one could see the princess without an appointment.

Jazan: Ah, But I do have an appointment… With Destiny!*thunder sounds*

Me: That sounds so wrong. XD That's good!

Blue Tonu Guard: Well then I have an appointment with honour! *laughs*

*crickets chirp*

Blue Tonu Guard: Come In then.

The 2 guards let Jazan pass.

Purple Tonu Guard: Well he does have an appointment after all.

Jazan: Maybe you good sirs would like some neopoints to make up your minds. *gives them neopoints* *walks to Amira's throne room*

_The great hall of the palace is very grand indeed…._

Jazan: *while walking*Wow. I wish I had one sick throne room like this. Although I could change some things up a bit.

…_Where Princess Amira is holding council._

Jazan: *walks to Amira* I am Prince Jazan the fourth, ruler of Qasala. I like mummified Ice cream and sharp scimitars. Enough of the likes. Anyways, I have travelled a Great Distance for an audience with your Princess, The one and only, Princess Amira.

Amira: What is the meaning of this? How dare you burst in while we are having court. We are trying to solve who killed my father! King Coltzan! At Usurpers!

Jazan: Advisor Wessle ate Sphinx Links, and his bad habit is eating messily. He had 3 courses. Senator Barka ate Fried Ummagine, and her bad habit is that she spoke loudly. She had 2 courses. Senator Palpus ate Tut trout, His bad habit was looking shifty. Senator Palpus had 5 courses. Princess Vyssa had Grakle Stew, her bad habit was burping. She had 1 course because she was on a diet. And last but not least, Princess Sankara had Cheops Omelette and her bad habit was sniffing. She had 4 courses of Cheops Omelette. And of course, Princess Sankara was the killer. But she got to jail and gets released at Y14.

(credit to the daily neopets for the Usurper! Answers!)

Amira: Case Cleared.

Jazan: Forgive me, Princess Amira for bursting in your court. It has been a long ride.

Amira: Let me guess, Prince who-knows-where.*sigh* You are here to ask my hand in marriage. *rolls eyes*Enarka, how many dimwits asked me to marry me today?

Enarka: 106, my lady.

Jazan: How did you…? Of course, you already know.

Amira: But how did you know it was Princess Sankara?

Jazan: I finished the Userpers! Plot before. Anyways, You shall come with me at once, and we will be married before the month grows old.

Amira: No way Jose! How dare you! You shall have the same response like the other suitors. For the last time, NO! I will never marry you or anyone else for that matter! You are just an imposter Prince!

Jazan: Oh but you will! You were bethrothed to me, and you will be my bride! *shows Amira scroll*

Amira: I am NOT that fat! Guards! Take this dimwit out of my view and make sure he escapes the city! And fetch my Quando Sundae!

The guards take Jazan.

Jazan: You will regret this! You are legally mine! I will be back!

_Furious but with no choice, Prince Jazan rides out of Sakhmet._

Jazan: Don't worry Nightsteed, there's more pretty Sakhmetian princesses to come….. Oh who am I kidding? She's our only hope! And my Guyliner doesn't work anymore! Oh well, I have to re-apply. *applys a new coat of guyliner*

Tomos: Let's follow him Nabile. I bet he has more cash to spare. And enough Scarab Muffins. Our Desert Scarabs 2nd anniversary's happening soon! We need to get some Scarab Muffins. And enough Ummagines and Tcheas.

Chapter 2

_The two desert scarabs, Tomos and Nabile, follow the stranger into the desert. They are sweating up a flood._

Tomos: *eats an Ice pop* Who's seriously STUPID idea was this?

Nabile: *licks mudcake ice cream on cone* Yours dimwit, so shut your talkative mouth and continue.

_The two discover Qasala._

Tomos: Where on Neopia are we?

Me: Uh, the Lost desert. It's the plot name you know! Man, your so dumb I can hit you on the head with a rubber chicken!

_The duo searched amongst the ruins trying to find clues as to where the mysterious prince and his uni friend went. But they had little they ran out of Ice Cream and Ice Pops and Watermelons and Sub Sandwiches._

Nabile: *picks a handful of dirt* This place has been dead a LONG, LONG time. I mean look at this Asparagus. *picks up a mummified asparagus* It's mummified!

Adam: *cries* Good Bye Asparagus! We were great friends. And you tasted great too. *sobs even more*

Donna: *comforts Adam* Aw, It's gonna be alright, Honey. There's more Asparaguses to come. You know, I felt the same too when it came to my Shepherd's pie and my Quesadillas too-

Adam: YOU'RE JUST RUBBING IT IN! *sobs even more*

Donna: *talks to Nabile and Tomos*Just go back to the script, kids. Mr Powell's going to be alright. *continues to comfort Adam*

Nabile: Anyways, they can't just have disappeared, they must be hiding somewhere. *eyebrow raise*

Tomos: They're here, but where is here? In all of the stories of the Desert, I've never heard about a ruined city.

Me: THEN GET SMARTER AND CHECK THE LOST DESERT PAGE NOW! QASALA'S THERE!

_Back in Sakhmet, others are wondering the same thing. Amira orders her advisors to research into the Prince's Background and the city he claims to rule- Qasala. Professors are running around the library with thousands of books. It takes a real bookworm to read them. _

Enarka: *walks to Amira* My Lady Amira, We have found something about this Qasala, But there can be no truth to the Stranger's claims. My Princess, When can I get allowance?

Amira: Next Thursday. Really? *runs French tips through Brown straight hair* Do go on. Why have I never heard such a place? *applies Brown Lip Gloss*

Enarka: According to this Historical record, Qasala WAS a thriving city with a well-respected royal family. The whole city was obliterated by in a terrible sandstorm and Chiazilla over 200 years ago. I'll give this Imposter a little credit. He did his research but he is no match for our records.

Amira: Thank you, Enarka. *shakes his hand* As always, you have proved invaluable. *kisses Enarka on his cheek*

Enarka: *blushes*

_But Tomos the n00b and Nabile the smart know nothing of this, as they search the ruins for some sign of the mysterious prince._

Tomos: *falls to the floor because he's scared of a Scarabug* Let's go Nabile. This place is Spooky. Spookier than Geraptiku and Neovia combined.

Nabile: We haven't found so much as a rusty coin and a general store, I have to get the latest issue of Plushie (neopian version of Dolly). We're not going back without something to show for it.

Tomos: THERE'S NOTHING HERE BUT DUST AND ROCKS! THIS IS GERAPTIKU! NO COINS! NO PRINCE! NOTHING! LET'S GO HOME WHILE THERE'S STILL ENOUGH LIGHT TO SEE THE WAY!

Nabile: Well, there is air and sand.

Me: You didn't know that you can light a candle don't you, Tomos?

Tomos: Really? *lights a candle* Whoah! It works!

Me: That's because your dumb, Tomos.

Tomos: Oh. *blows the candle*

_With nothing to show for their trouble, the two friends head back to sakhmet, buying a cold snack from the store of 1,000 gifts, unaware they are being watched._

Jazan (cursed): See, my friend? They left without trouble. *eyes glow red* But it won't be long until they become my loyal subjects, when the princess is mine, we get triplets, get the first Jazan cake and the prophecy is fulfilled. !1


	2. Chapter 2

If your wondering why the yellow kacheek said the princess lied to god, that means me. If they say God, THAT MEANS ME. Sorry for the late updates. I don't have much time now.

Chapter 4

_Back in Sakhmet, business carries on as usual…_

Osiri: GET YOUR PLATES NOW! THEY'RE MADE WITH LOVE!

_The desert scarabs continue to "borrow" from other citizens to make ends meet…_

Owner of Food Stall: HEY! GET BACK HERE RASCALS! *talks to a guard* These urchins have robbed me again! What are you going to do about it?

Ruki Guard: This gang is particularly sneaky, We've had a hard time catching any of them. If we only had some sort of thief catcher.

Owner of Food Stall: It's YOUR job! I pay my own taxes and toiletries, y'know. The next time, I'll take my complaint directly to that snobby, arrogant Amira!

Ruki Guard: Pardon? *eyebrow raise*

Owner of Food Stall: The pretty, intelligent Amira I meant. Hehehe. *blushes*

_The Princess, however, rarely concerns herself concerns with the problems of common merchants. She is in the midst of planning of a great celebration. Of course, with food made by "gourmet connoisseurs" like Anubis Poop dipped in Scarab pee. SO YUCK!_

Amira: This is so gonna be grand , Enarka, I will make a public announcement today!

Enarka: *plays Neopets Puzzle adventure on his DS* K, what's exciting about a public announcement?

DS: YOU LOSE. BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME.

Enarka: DANG IT! I LOST AGAINST SUTEKH THE 20TH TIME NOW! C'MON! *destroys his DS and buys a new one*

Me: Um, Enarka? Why are you spending your own salary on New DS's everytime you bash one? *eyebrow raise*

Amira: THAT'S MY OWN MONEY ENARKA! YOU SHALL BE BANISHED FROM THE CITY OF SAKHMET NOW! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

Me: You watched Alice in Wonderland? I thought you said that movie is for ninnies at the last Christmas party you had at your palace?

Amira: Well, that was a lie-

Me: *gasp* THE PRINCESS LIED TO ME! GOT TO TELL EVERYONE! *runs outside yelling THE PRINCESS LIED TO ME!*

_The word soon spreads around the city that the princess will appear before her people. _

Yellow Kacheek: OMG! THE PRINCESS LIED TO GOD! PRINCESS IS SERVING ANUBIS POOP DIPPED IN SCARAB PEE! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!

_But unknown to Amira and her advisors, Prince Jazan had set out to Sakhmet once more to propose to Amira and get Anubis poop for his chemistry homework._

Jazan: *rides on Nightsteed* Patience, my friend-

Nightsteed: You forgot best. If you keep on forgetting that, I'll stuff your mouth full of Krispy Kreme Donuts.

Jazan: *gag*

Tomos: These ummagines are amazing. Pass me another, Horace.

Horace: *shakes head* M'm.

Tomos: But you got all of them!

Horace: Not true.

Tomos: *points to Horace's GIANT pile of ummagines*

Horace: *turns around* So maybe your right.

Nabile: Hey! What's that?

Tomos: Uh, a Man sitting on a Uni? Riding?

Nabile: I know that, but who's that?

Tomos: A MAN SITTING ON A UNI, RIDING! GAWD! YOU TAKE LOTS OF TIME TO LEARN!

Nabile: *sigh facepalm* You don't get my point, do you, Tomos?

Tomos: Hey! It's that ugly rich guy that you had a crush on that we followed yesterday! Let's get 'im!

Nabile: *sarcastically* So we jump down, ambush a noble in full view of the guards? Good one Tomos! *claps hands* Good one.

Tomos: Well, Gosh! You really think so?

Nabile: *stops being sarcastic* No, Tomos, no.

Tomos: Well, ok. *makes puppydog face*

Me: Do you know why you're always lonely, Tomos?

Tomos: Cuz I'm a teenager and I should have a girlfriend by this age?

Me: Yes, Tomos, Yes. That's why you're so pathetic.

Tomos: Well, How about Nabile? She's single too! And Horace!

Me: At the end, Nabile gets married to Jazan, and Horace, on the other hand is in a current pairing with Zina.

Tomos: Aww.

Nabile: I have a better idea, so we get two drumstick Ice creams, Horace and Tomos, you go drop this on him when he leaves, and I'll steal ALL of his possessions. Whaddaya say, Horace? 

Horace: Err…. No thanks. Sounds pretty risky. *chews on his ummagine*

Nabile: But all you have to do is drop this drumstick!

Horace: Still. It's TOO Risky!

Nabile: *rolls eyes* Nevermind.

Tomos: Well, what are you waiting for?

Nabile: Horace and his big, lazy butt.

Tomos: *eyebrow raise*

Nabile: Nah. Let's leave him there.

_And so Tomos and Nabile sneak out of the city to carry out the plan to ambush the prince… A new plan in fact…. As Princess Amira appears before her people to make the grand announcement._

Chapter 5

_Jazan rides confidently through the streets of Sakhmet, heading toward the grand palace… Outside the palace, Amira has a crowd gathered around her. She is to make a grand announcement and the populace is eagerly, eating hot dogs and cheeseburgers, awaiting the news._

Red cybunny that's part of the Desert Scarabs: *talks to his buddy that's a green krawk* Ha,ha! I bet sh decided to marry this fat guy with a big beard or this dude who likes to eat fried chicken, or this person that's good in the brains department but not at the athletic side and has a long beard or this big dude called Kelpmoustache.

_T'e crowd quiets down as Amira steps forward to speak as she is wearing high heels. The hottest style in Lost desert. (the lost desert are late on fashion trends) But before Amira can start her announcement, the sea of on-lookers parts allowing Jazan to enter the plaza._

Me: OMG, that's how many people there are at Sakhmet! HOW SMALL!

Amira: On this F… Fine… *cough* On this fine day I have call you forth, small group of Brainless Sakhmet Citizens, to inform you of a grand occasion.

Blue Blumaroo: We're getting donuts for the first time?

Amira: No, citizen, something better.

Jazan: *rushes to Amira like a man, he stopped halfway at the stairs* *puts on suave, some sort of bad boy voice* Forgive me, My lady, for once interrupting your affairs.

Me: WRONG SCRIPT! IT'S THE TWICE NOW! TAKE 2!

Jazan: *cough* Forgive me , My lady, for twice interrupting your affairs.

Me: THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT! BRAVO!

Jazan's Mother (a mummy): THAT'S MY BOY!

Jazan: *waves at his mother*

Amira: Ah, yes. Prince Jazan of, let's see… Qasala wasn't it?

Jazan: I see you have assembled your citizens to welcome me and my best uni, Nightsteed of Qasala. Trust me, Your uni would fall in love with Nightsteed. He has been the cover of Playuni Girls 10 years in a row! But very well. I am honoured that you wish to introduce me so quickly as your suave, muscular, husband-to-be.

Amira: Pfff. You call THAT abs. Take a look at this!

Altador: *comes in with his shirt off*

Citizens: Ooooh! Ahhhhhhh!

Jazan: Hey! Lupe boy!-

Altador: I believe that is King.

Amira: Jazan, this is my relative, have a bloodline. Our fathers are stepbrothers. So that makes Altador…. My stepcousin? He is the King of the faraway land Altador.

Jazan: Hey! King Lupe Loser! Checkout these! *takes his shirt off, he has abs but not as good as Altador's*

Amira: *yurble rage*

Jazan: I forgive you my Mistress. *puts shirt back on* Please introduce me as your husband-to-be to your loyal, friendly but has a brain of potato salad citizens.

Amira: AS IF! I WILL NEVER MARRY A FOOLISH UNINTELLIGENT NERD LIKE YOU! THERE IS NO CITY OF QASALA! I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BECAUSE YOUR IQ IS BELOW A HUNDRED BUT YOU ARE UNACCEPTABLE IN THESE GOLDEN CITY GATES! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! GUARDS! AND WHERE'S MY QANDO SUNDAE! I'VE BEEN WAITING A DAY NOW!

Me: Oooh. PWNED.

Nightsteed: *turns into cursed form* YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ALL THE LADY UNIS LOVE MEH FLAMIN' HOOFS OF FURY! *poses*

All the girl unis in the world: AS IF! WE LIKE KIND UNIS! *hair flip, or for unis mane flip*

One girl uni: C'MON GURLZ! WE'LL FIND BETTER MEN FOR OUR LIVES!

Nightsteed: *heartbroken but turns angry*

Jazan: *turns into cursed Jazan* You will regret dishonouring me, Princess…. *hands have balls of lightning* SHALL PERCY JACKSON AND ZEUS HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: Oh em gee, Princes watch Percy Jackson and the Lightning thief?

Rainbow ruki boy: *runs away* I though this was a safe place! But no! It is not!

Usul Boy: *runs away* What happened to him? He's all wrinkly!

Green Wocky: *runs away* He forgot to put Age-youthening cream on!

Jazan: YOU WILL PAY FOR MOCKING ME. MY HUGE ARMY IN QASALA ARE STRONGER AND MORE POWERUL THAN EVER, AS YOU WILL FIND OUT PRINCESS. *lightning balls of death* I ASK YOU ONE LAST TIME TO MARRY ME TO FULFIL THE PROPHECY THAT WAS SET DOWN AGES AGO.

Amira: *gets taken to her palace by the guards, while walking* YOU WILL NEVER FRIGHTEN ME INTO YOUR SERIOUSLY RIDICOULOUS MARRIAGE, YOU HAND OF BABAAS! NEVER! *opens up lightsaber*

Jazan: *opens up his*

*Amira's "never" echos*

_As Jazan's spell grows stronger, the citizens of Sakhmet flee to safety._

_Outside Sakhmet, The desert Scarabs have no Idea at all what was happening within the city walls._

Tomos: *draws a stick figure picture of Nabile and him holding hands with a stick and rubs it out* How rich do you think he is, Nabile?

Nabile: How can you stop talking like that, Tomos? *fake smiles* Oh, cheer up, Grumpster. Rich enough to keep us well-fed for some time, that's for sure.

Tomos: *sighs* Roasted Turkey, with cranberry sauce and Mashed potatoes and Pumpkin pie at Thanksgiving. *sighs* That would be nice.

Nabile and Tomos: *turns around*

Tomos: Nabile! WTH is happening at Sakhmet?

Nabile: *worried* Um, Sakhmet rising from the ground?

_Within the city, Jazan's spell transports Sakhmet and it's inhabitants into an alternate dimension. Terrifying creatures from Jazan's Underworld (he rules it with Hades) arrive and begin walking the streets._

Aqua coloured Kacheek: I'm so scared! *hides in little corridor*

Jazan: SINCE YOU REFUSE TO LET ME LIVE IN YOUR WORLD, YOU MUST COME AND LIVE IN MINE! !

Me: Since this chapter is over-

Audience: Awwwwwww.

Me: I thought we should have a little NeoTV!

Audience: Yay!

Me: *turns on TV*

Weather Channel

Lumi (from Usul suspects. You know, The game!): Hi! This is the weather channel! Forecast for Altador. It's a nice hot summer day over there! Very,sunny and still air!25 degrees Celsius! Make sure to get some fish and chips by the dock today! In Brightvale! Wow! Perfect for a picnic! And I heard in news that Hanso might propose to Brynn! It's very nice there, a slight breeze and patches of sun! Wow! And it's 16 degrees Celsius! Go there to play Wise old king! Hagan's not angry like days like this! At Darigan Citadel! It's very warm and breezy! And it's 22 degrees Celsius!

Me: *switches channel*

NNN

Torakor: News at Faerieland! There is a riot at Fyora's gates today! Faerie quests re-opened! Neopian police had to put Teargas on! Back to Donny!

Donny(from toy repair shop): Thanks, Torakor. Lots of people including tourists gathered around The land of Altador, because Xandra, The evil witch that turned good and Altador, the king of Altador and the principal and founder of the famous plot school-

Me: Hey! I was the one that made it up! *switches channel angry*

FTV

Faerie'd

Me: Great! It's Faerie'd on! *watches it* Nah, it's an old episode. Fyora forced a person to destroy Jhudora's bluff with a dumper filled with heavy rocks.

Fyora: NOW LET'S DUMP THAT WITCH'S BLUFF!

Brightstar

Picking the right books

Roberta: Now if you're into Brynnso fanfiction or Plot parodies, I am sorry but there are no books like that. If your into Plot Parodies that will crack you up, Go to and look for Plot Parodies by Return_of_itsy or if you want a nice Brynnso story then go look for Flip Side by the author Derp San.

Suntelly

Siyana's Guide to finding constellations.

Siyana: The most easy one is the Sleeper one. It's like a Y but without the line in the middle. *draws it on the whiteboard*

Esophagor's TV

Esophagor: A foolish that will crack you up drama soap opera

Esophagor: But don't go, Gilly. You can't live me alone. I LOVE YOU.

Gilly: I know that, Esophagor. But I have to.

Esophagor: No! Don't Gilly! You have to stay!

Gilly: I can't Esophagor. I love you. *goes away with the wind*

Esophagor: *sad face*

Me: WTH?

VirtuTV

Cooking with Sloth

Sloth: Today, Since it is almost Valentine's Day, We will whip up ourselves food. Yes, food. For the entrée we will have Tempura. Nice and simple. And for the main, Steak, with Mashed potatoes, with gravy of course! And for dessert, delicious pandan crepe. With Mangoes. So for Tempura-

LDN

Fear Factor Lost Desert edition

Nabile: You might have heard of a show of Fear Factor. But then we bought their popularity in own hands. AND THIS IS! FEAR FACTOR LOST DESERT EDITION!

*applause happens* *music starts*

Nabile: So you think that eating a bunch of worms and witchetty grubs is the TOUGHEST ever? Well, we have better ONES ever! Like eating Cobralls!

Blue Nimmo: *gags and eats cobrall's head off and swallows*

Nabile: Pulling a whole train ALL by YOURSELF!

Blue Nimmo: *pulls Train by himself, drinking from his water bottle*

Nabile: AND FALLING IN THE PIT FULL WITH SPIKES!

Blue Nimmo: *falls in the pit and gets killed*

Nabile: Ooooh. That was meant to be plastic. Anyways! The show will start!

Tyrannia Live

The art of the Omelette

Sabre-X: *with glasses on wearing a bath robe and those hats reading a book near a fire* The art of the Omelette is about making the fluffy texture very perfect, and making the ingredients go very well with the eggy flavor. Sausage tends to go very well. Perfect for beginners. You can also my latest book, Sabre-X's guide to Omelettes.

Gaze Network

Orrin's guide to Mint Rolls

Orrin: Hi, and welcome to my Cooking show. And this not only about Mint Rolls, but all the Shenkuuvian foods. Let's start with something simple like Purplum Buns. You need Purplums, of course! Let's pick the best purplums in my Garden. *picks purplums* Ripe Purplums are meant to be purple.

Snowager's Channel

Ski Lodge Murder Mystery: The soap opera

Maverick (hidden): ! *murders bye gon Jinx with a lightsaber*

Networoo

CSIN: Roo Island edition

Wocky: *investigates Count Von Roo's place*

Me: *yawns and switches channel*

NCentral

TV: SORRY BUT THIS CHANNEL IS OUT OF MAINTENANCE.

Me: Dang it. *switches channel*

Mystery Island TV

Total Drama Island Neopia

Ninja Techo: . DRAMA. ISLAND! Contestants are Brynn from Brightvale, Hanso, who is allegedly Brynn's current boyfriend. Clara and Roxton. And new people who are allegedly to star in the Brynn's Boyfriend sequel, Tormund and Roberta!

Me: SWITCH. *switches channel*

Molten Network

Worms and their powers

Dude in Town Hall: Well not that much, though you can use the worms to light your empty lamptern though.

MeriTV

Picking the right chicken with Skarl

Skarl: For the right chicken, it needs to have perfect crispy skin, tender and flavorful meat and of course, a wonderful Aroma. JERAN! BRING MY CHICKEN IN!

Jeran: *in a maids uniform, pushes cart of chicken to Skarl and throws maid hat at him and walks away*

MTV (maraqua)

*plays that song by the spice girls or something that goes like this "if you wanna be my lover, you gotta be with my friends" and it's sung by the Maraquan guards*

Me: *switches channel*

Lutari

Inner Lutari Island with Lillian Fairweather.

Lillian: Check out this! It's an ant!

Krelutelevison

Kreludan books: defending your neohome edition

Shop owner: Just kick them at their weak point and it's gonna be a-okay!

Krawk Line

TV: THIS IS NOT AVAILABLE

Kiko Lake Network

How to make rock candy and sweets

Shop owner: To make rock candy, just dip the rock in the flavours.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6: Really big eyes and studying the word of DOOM.

Tomos and Nabile: *eyes grow really big* !

Nabile: What the heck ?

Tomos: The- the- F- Fuh- Food- Stall. What happened? It's gone! *cries so much that I thought his eyeballs would fall out* IT'S GONE FOREVER NABILE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! How are we going to survive the harsh days? How can we survive without food with the other scarabs? IT'S GONE FOREVER, NABILE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Nabile: Your so childish, Tomos. You think like Odie from Garfield.

Tomos: Cities don't just disappear! They get bankrupt, THEN disappear! HORACE! THE SCARABS! THEY'RE GONE! EVERYTHING'S GONE! I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TOOK THAT DUDE'S WALLET AND EVERYBODY ELSE'S!

Me: *hides piggy bank under blanket*

Nabile: It's okay, Tomos, We'll find them again, somehow. Tomos? TOMOS! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?

Tomos: This little piggy went to market. *wiggles big toe* And this little piggy stayed home. *wiggles second toe* This little piggy had roast beef-

Nabile: TOMOS!

Tomos: Huh? Oh yeah. *reads script* But where will we live, you nerd. What will we do for my dinner?

Nabile: *coughs*

Tomos: I mean- Our Dinner! Yeah! What will we do for our dinner! We can't just die here in hunger!

Nabile: Don't worry, we can always catch some sandfish along the way. *wink*

Tomos: Great, but, where will we stay?

Me: *sprays him non-n00b spray to take off all his n00bness of him* Did it work?

Nabile: How many fingers am I holding up? *puts up three fingers*

Tomos: Umm,umm, TEN!

Nabile: It didn't.

Me: I knew I shouldn't have bought new ones.

Tomos: Great, we have something to eat now, but, where will we stay? We can't just lie in this really stupid sand under the boiling sun!

Nabile: We'll go to creepytown. It's the only place to sleep for the night.

Tomos: BUT WE NEED PILLOWS!

Nabile: We can buy some at the convenience store there.

_With the only light fading fast, the pair has no choice but to follow Jazan's tracks back to the ruins of Qasala._

Nabile: There's got to be a place here to sleep. *gets pillows*

_Finding a sheltered spot, Tomos and Nabile try and make themselves comfortable. Little do they know, Sakhmet has been not destroyed-_

Me: Ah! Destroyed! I love that word! Especially at a moment like this!

_Everyone lives on an alternate dimension._

Green Ruki: Hey! I know! Maybe we got transported to this place in Neopian Mythology called EARTH. And the people there aren't Neopets, and they're not Neopians. They're those Mythical beings called HUMANS.

Everyone: Oooh, scary!

Green Ruki: I'm going out the gates.

_The Green ruki_ walked out of the gates and guess what…..

Green Ruki: *appears a grasshopper* WE ARE IN EARTH! *looks above* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *gets squashed by my foot, but lives again in the city gates*

Green Ruki: THAT WAS SO AWESOME!

Blue Kacheek: Getting squashed by a giant foot? No thanks!

War Tonu:*checks at the window* Our plight worsens, my lady. All the city walls are breached. The people of Sakhmet are barricading themselves in their homes but more creatures pour in every minute.

Amira: Are you sure more come in in a minute?

War Tonu: Well, according to my stopwatch it does.

_The citizens of Sakhmet can do little to protect themselves from he mummified creatures…_

Amira: It seems we are drastically outnumbered and as yet have discovered no means to thwart these monsters. We must find their weakness and save our people.

Me: I know! YOU SUCK.

Amira: Shut it popgum.

_The citizens of Sakhmet can do little to protect themselves…._

Red mommy Blumaroo: *takes her toddler* C'mon, Hopper. We'll be safe here.

Hopper: But mommy, I want to go to the playground!

Red mommy Blumaroo: Not now, Hopper. You might get killed. Let's just stay at home, hammer up the wood at our windows, block the door and back door, get enough supply, get enough air, turn off the lights, Light some candles and we'll stay home until the beasts are out.

Hopper: But mommy-

Red mommy Blumaroo: I know you can't understand but, we have to, It's the only way we're gonna survive. *takes her toddler home and locks up the door*

…_While Tomos and Nabile sleep in what they think is the relative safety of the ruins…._

Tomos: *snore*Nabile…. *snore* Must *snore* date *snore* on *snore* valentine's *snore* day *snore*

CRACK!

Nabile: *wakes up* Huh? What was that? *wakes up Tomos* Wake up Tomos!

Tomos: *wakes up* Now what? Don't tell me you signed me and yourself up for the 56th annual Desert Race, did you?

Nabile: Quick, put out the fire. *puts the fire out with Tomos* We don't want anyone to find out we're here.

Tomos and Nabile: *peeps at Nightsteed*

Nabile: What the heck?

Tomos: *puts his hand over Nabile's mouth* Shhhh.

Nabile: *whispers* Did you see that? It looks like a uni that took too much of its medicine.

Tomos: It looks like a drug addict.

Nabile: *slaps Tomos*

Tomos: Ow. I don't know what it is, But I don't want that uni to find us. Quiet down!

Nightsteed: *tries to find them but couldn't find them* Where's the Qandos. They might have died already.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

_In the city of Qasala, Tomos and Nabile Pray that they wouldn't be seen by the horrible uni._

Tomos and Nabile and me : I believe in God, the Father almighty,Creator of the heaven and Earth; and in Jesus Christ , his only son, our lord, Who was conceived by the Holy Spirit, born of the virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died and buried. He descended into Hell; the third day he rose again from the dead. He ascended into heaven, sitted at the right hand of God , the father Almighty. From thence he shall come to judge the living and the dead. I believe in the Holy Spirit, The holy catholic church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and life everlasting, Amen.

Nightsteed: *doesn't see them*

Tomos: Phew! *hits something and a scarabug flies by*

Nabile: Thanks for blowing our cover, Tomos. It took us a LOT of effort in studying the human version of the Apostle's creed, you know.

Me: *blows nails* Wait, you what? I taught you guys the Apostles creed where you shouldn't have done the neopian one? I feel wasted!

Nabile: No time for that. RUN! *runs away with Tomos*

Nightsteed: *tries to catch up with them*

Nabile: FASTER TOMOS! KEEP THOSE KNEES UP!

Tomos: Quick! In here!

Nightsteed: There's no use in hiding, little lamb chops. *licks his teeth* I will find you soon enough, and you will become my dinner!

Nabile: Meep!

Hanso: I told ya, Most people use Meep! In my way!

Me: Shut it, Cheater.

Brynn: How dare you-

Me: Shhhh. *makes her fall sleepy and Hanso too*

Hanso and Brynn: Feel, sleeoy. *falls asleep*

Nightsteed: I know you are close. I can smell your fear and delicious smell. You can run, but you can't hide!

Tomos: It's a dead end!

Nightsteed: Speaking of dead, you'll be roasted on the grill by dawn! *comes to Tomos and Nabile* You know what happens to intruders of Qasala? *shows his teeth*

Tomos: What?

Nabile: *steps on a little trigger opening a trapdoor*

*trapdoor opens*

Nabile: *screams*

Tomos: *screams like a girl*

Nabile: LOL!

Nightsteed: Man, I lost my lunch, AGAIN! Back to the Mummified asparagus.

_But back in Sakhmet, The princess has more pressing matters than a proposal of marriage…_

Amira: I need some answers, NOW! Tell me, General Bacon. How can we fight these creatures?

War Tonu (his original name is General Dacon, but I wanted to change It to Bacon): This city has not been attacked for centuries. Most of our soldiers are guarding the borders, I let them have snack breaks at the Local KFC store-

Amira: Yes, their food is good, but, It's too fattening.

Me: So what? *eats a drumstick of chicken*

General Bacon: If we could get word to the guards…

Jazan: Princess, I do not want to do things this way, but I have no choice.

Amira: How dare you subject to my people like this! I will never wed such a Fat Monster!

Jazan: I'm on a diet.

Amira:So… Your still fat!

Jazan: Very well, My princess. You have one week to change your mind, or I will let these creatures outside devour their night away, feeding on your city!

Amira: They eat concrete?

Jazan: Uh, Yeah. That's how TNT programmed them. *walks away*

General Bacon: Fear Not, Princess. Much can be done in a week. I may already have a plan that might save our people.

Amira: One minute we're like, YAY! And the next minute we're devoured. It's not even gonna work, bacon. It's NOT even gonna work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 8

_Outside in the city, Chaos reigns as Jazan's creatures search for their prey._

Sonic the hedgehog: Chaos? Emeralds?

Me: Get your own story!

Mummified Schorcio (his name is Lumen): Where's my baby back ribs, Kinesis?

Kinesis (he's the mummified Ruki): It wasn't me that ate it. I eat concrete.

Lumen: Popgum?

Me: I don't eat baby back ribs. I prefer Beef than pork.

Lumen: Sonic?

Sonic: Dude, I'm a vegetarian. I eat Tofu dogs now, not Chili dogs. Well, maybe a little.

Me: It's maybe because _you_ ate it.

Lumen: Nope.

Me: Then who was it?

You: *runs away with baby back ribs (I can tell because you have B-B-Q sauce all over your mouth, but The three don't notice)*

Sonic: Oh well, back to Mobius.

Me, Lumen and Kinesis: Bye!

Sonic: *teleports to Mobius*

_The citizens of Sakhmet have found their only defence is to stay barricaded in their home._

Green wocky: Where's the fridge? Where's the fridge? *throws fridge to their front door* Ahhhh, Much better.

Mummy: *comes in house via back door* ROAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Green Wocky and his family: *screams like a girl* !111111111111!11111111111!11!

At the palace

Green Ruki: Please, Your Majesty. Accept the prince's proposal of marriage.

Amira: You may be stupid, but *dramatic pause*….

Green Ruki: Yes, your Majesty?

Amira: WHAT THE HECK DO YOU CALL A PLAN LIKE THAT? OF COURSE I WOULD NOT! WHY WOULD I MARRY SUCH A STUPID KYRII?

Green Ruki: Please, Madam Amira, It is the only way to save your people from the slobbering monsters.

Amira: What makes you think he'll keep his promise? *sigh* Whatever evil he has planned I want no part in it. Perhaps General Bacon will find a way.

In the back exit of the city

General Bacon: Come on, Men. There must be a way out somewhere.

Blue Acara: But your so heavy!

General Bacon: Nonsense! I lost 35 kilos in 4 months! *sees outside in Shock* The…. The…. Borders… they're….. Lost…..

Green Ruki: I told you earth exists!

General Bacon: Escape is not an option.

Green Ruki: Oh well, I'm going back to the palace watching Harry Potter Puppet pals. See ya later!

General Bacon: You're not goin' anywhere, Mr.

_Meanwhile, in a quiet part of Sakhmet, Some of the desert scarabs are trying to come up with a plan._

Food shop owner: I can't believe I let you guys in! You are going to eat all of my livelihood! Oh well. *watches Harry Potter puppet pals*

Horace: If I remember rightly we saved you from those slobs. The least you can do is spare us "some" food. *sucks on his lollipop*

_Forced since birth to live by their wits, The desert scarabs can even be more resourceful than even soldiers. They begin to plan a plan of their own._

Food Store Owner: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!11111!11111!111! I WANNA WATCH THAT AGAIN! *replays Harry Potter Puppet pals* HOO HOO HOO! HEE HEE HEE!

Me: Maniac.

_Having returned to the war room, General Bacon reports his findings to Amira and the rest of the council._

General Bacon: Good Afternoon, Everyone.

Everyone: Good Afternoon, Bacon.

Me: *sigh* *goes on neopets*

General Bacon: There is nothing outside except for air, grass, giant people and a variety of stores. In other words, A shopping centre next door.

Amira: SWEET!

General Bacon: No one can survive out there. We might get squashed by foots. There is a sale in Walmart. We can't leave the city.

Blue Kacheek: Well, what are we to do? We can't just sit here acting like a wuss. Let's get outta here and kick some monster butt!

Amira: With what army? Our best Soldiers are trapped in the sandstorm outside. Even the palace guard is scattered around the city. To fight out there now would be suicide. Besides, my shoes are too elegant to fight with.

Blue Kacheek: Who cares about your stupid shoes? They're gonna be fine!

Me: Yeah! You can always buy new ones!

Amira: General, send out scouts throughout the city. There must be a way to kill these creatures. And maybe we could send some soldiers together.

Me: I know someone. *smiles*

_While Amira's scouts travel the city, the scarabs continue to argue about the best way to defeat the monsters… … Tomos and Nabile find themselves in equally dire circumstances back in the ruined city._

Tomos: Ooof! Are you ok? That felt like falling down the rabbit hole! *puts hat back on and un-dusts himself and stand up*

Nabile: *stands up and un-dusts herself* Yeah, just a few bruises, nothin' broken. Where are we?

Tomos and Nabile: *walks over to a tunnel*

Nabile: We must be under the ruins. Maybe there's a way out.

Me: Uh, Duh? Where could you be other than below Qasala?

Tomos: Moltara.

Me: *eyebrow raise*

Tomos and Nabile: *crawls through the tunnel*

_As they were walking, Tomos kept on looking at Nabile's Tail._

Me: Desperate to have a girlfriend, huh?

Tomos: M'hmm.

Nabile: *stops* I have a bad feeling about this.

Tomos and Nabile: *jumps off*

CREAAAAKKKKKK!

Tomos: That doesn't sound good.

*water falls*

Nabile: What are we gonna do now?

Tomos and Nabile: *hugs each other* HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!

Me: Why are you two hugging each other like your boyfriend and girlfriend?

Tomos and Nabile: !

Me: TomosxNabile anyone?

Tomos and Nabile: *blush*

_Is there such thing as TomosxNabile?_


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS! I decided to make some cameos of people I know in .But I'll do it sometimes I'm gonna stick my hand in the raffle.

Chapter 9

Popgum's Talkshow

*applause*

Me: Welcome! Welcome! One and all! This is the first time I ever had this talkshow! Enough of that. This would be a short one. Today, we are talking with… Drumroll please!

*drumroll*

Me: With Tomos and Nabile!

*applause and music as they come*

Me: Please take a seat! *sits down*

Tomos and Nabile: *sits down*

Me: So you guys were 18 when they hired you in the plot, riiiiggggghhhhtttt?

Tomos: Uh-huh.

Me: You guys are now 24, rrrigggghhhtttt?

Nabile: Yup.

Me: So tell me, what was life as a desert scarab?

Nabile: Well, most of all, we steal food. But on Saturday mornings, we have vegetarian night because we REALLY have to change Tomos into a vegetarian. Because, it says on the Scarab rules that we must be vegetarians, not carnivores.

Tomos: *eats barbecue*

Nabile: See what I mean?

Me: Yes, I do…. So…. Tomos! Was it really hard when Nabile quit the Scarabs?

Tomos: *burp* Well, Not really. I didn't really have trouble stealing stuff-

Me: To who? *eyebrow raise*

Tomos: *sweats* Of course! The scarabs!

Me: *eyebrow raise* Spill the beans, punk.

Tomos: FOR MYSELF! THAT! THAT'S IT! ENOUGH OF THIS!

Me: Nope. We still have 10 more minutes left… *talks to Nabile* So, what was life as royalty?

Nabile: Yeah, it was fine. Although the cooks might need to work on their cooking. It's a bit too salty for my taste.

Jazan: YOU HEARD HER! CHOP CHOP!

Cooks: *works on their cooking*

Nabile: This dress is also fabulous! It's made of PURE Egyptian cotton. But for night events, Jazan lets me wear any designer brands, even human ones. Oh, and my prada. And Jimmy Choo.

Me: Oooh, You must feel very special! Wait, Jazan doesn't let you wear ANY designer shoes?

Nabile: Uh-huh.

Me: Fascinating! So guys, which clothing do you like better, royal ones or thief ones?

Tomos: I'd like Royal ones, Yes, but then I'd look like an oaf like Aladdin.

Aladdin: WATCH IT!

Me: *crotch kick to Aladdin*

Aladdin: OOOF!

Tomos: Dressing up in gold is nice. But then I'd feel like trapped in a palace I can't escape. Thief clothes, to me, are high-end. You look fashionable, and look like a cute bad boy at the same time.

Me: O_O Ok…. Nabile!

Nabile: Egyptian cotton is like the best thing in the world to me. The dress I wore in the studio yesterday is Chanel. And the handbag I brought at the studio today is Louis Vuitton.

Me: Impressive! *claps hands*

Nabile: But I like thief clothes too because. Number 1. They're revealing. Number 2. I look sexy in them.

Me: ?

Nabile: You don't get it do you?

Me: *shakes head* Oh well, that settles it! The talkshow is over! Bye! Pleases continue reading below!

Tomos and Nabile: *waves hands to TV*

DINNER BREAK

Me: *eats peas*

Hanso: *shoves a spoon of Mashed Potatoes in his mouth*

Brynn: *eats a zeenana split for dessert*

Altador: *eats feta cheese*

Xandra: *Nearly gets a bite of Hanso cake, but smashes the Hanso cake instead*

Me: *gasps and eats more peas*

Hanso: What- *gasps because he sees what Xandra did* HOLY F- (violent swearing)

!

Gilly: *eats steak*

Jordie: *eats French fries*

Roxton: *eats Faerie hot dog*

Clara: *eats a chicken wrap (from Mcdonalds)*

Nabile: *eats a hamburger from Burger King*

Tomos: *eats a stir-fry*

Jazan: *eats noodles*

Aladdin: *eats an apple*

Sonic *eats a chili dog, as usual*

Whateva876(I have no idea why to include you in the story, in some chapters. But that idea popped in my head. You're just so nice I decided to put you as a cameo in some scenes. Or you might be a character not a cameo, at my future stories and stuff. But I said MAYBE.): *eats ice cream for dessert*

Hanso: THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WE'RE JUST TOO QUIET! *turns on Ipod Dock, and it plays "Thriller/heads will roll".

Everyone (including me): CUZ THIS IS THRILLA! *dances thriller* THRILLA NIGHT!

Hanso: CUZ NO ONES GONNA SAVE YOU FROM THE BEAST ABOUT TO STRIKE!

Everyone: YOU KNOW IT'S THRILLA!

Hanso: WOO HOO!

Everyone: THRILLA NIGHT!

Hanso: YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE INSIDE A KILLER THRILLER TONIGHT!

Altador's mother: HONEY, DID YOU DO THE LAUNDRY?

*music stops*

Altador: *rolls eyes* Coming mother. *walks out of the dining room*

*music starts again, we continue doing that*

Ok, so let's start the chapter ok?

Nabile: I wish we never left Sakhmet! My shoes are wet!

Tomos: Here I go! *dives in*

_Desperate to find a way out, Tomos dives in under the water. He spots an unusual tile-_

Me: Wait, wait ,wait. How can Tomos see in the water when water gets in his eyes?

Tomos: AAAAHHHH! WATER IN MY EYES!

Me: *pops goggles on Tomos* That's better.

Tomos: *presses on unusual tile*

_The water flowing into the chamber stops._

Tomos: *goes back up and removes goggles and dries out hat* PHEW! I thought we were done for there!

RUMMMMMMMMMBBBBBLLLLEEEEEE!

Nabile: Oh great! What's next popgum? A giant boulder chasing us? That is so cliché!

Me: Nah-uh. It wasn't a giant boulder. It sounds like the Turmaculus' is hungry!

Tomos: *gasps* Look out! *saves Nabile*

Tomos and Nabile: *gets caught in a wave*

*wave ends*

Tomos: Whoa. Where the smurf are we?

Me: You watched the smurfs movie?

Tomos: Yeah.

Whateva876: Before it didn't even launch to public?

Tomos: Yeah.

Me and Whateva876: ?

Tomos: You go check out that stupid library room, Nabile. I'll go check out this sick armoury room.

Nabile: Alright. But don't go too far. We don't want to lose each other. I wish we had some of the other scarabs with us. But wait.

Tomos: Wha-

Nabile: *kisses him on the lips*

Me: Awwwwwww. *eats popcorn*

Nabile: *stops* *smiles**goes to abandoned library*

Tomos: *smiles* *goes to armour room*

Me: Howz first kiss?

Tomos: Good.

Me: Just what I expected. What EVERY BOY says when I ask them. Your lovesick are you?

Tomos: Yeaaahh- what? No! Of course not! *sweats* Me and Nabile are just really close friends! Why would Me and Nabile take friendship to the next level and the level after that?

Me: *the face* You should deserve punishment for lying. *presses button that opens up a trapdoor and he falls*

Tomos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

_Tomos falls in the pit, he gets transported to a horror movie about this "tails doll curse" and exorcism….._

Tomos: Aaaaaahhh! *stops in a dark room* Ooof! Huh? *puts hat back on* Where am I?

Faint voice: Play with me, pretty please….

*coffin opens, a person comes out of it, slowly*

Faint voice: Can you feel the sunshine…..? Does it brighten up your day….? Don't you feel that sometimes….? You just need to run away….

Tomos: *hears Nabile scream* Nabile!

Fake nabile voice: Help me Tomos! They're surrounding me!

*red glow*

Faint voice:Can you feel the sunshine. Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel that sometimes…. You just need to run away- *voice turns to evil* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tomos: *steps backward*

Tails doll: *appears* Can you feel the sunshine….. *eyes turn evil and pulls out knife covered in blood*

Tomos: *runs away but Exorcism dude surrounds him*

_Luckily, I saved him from eternal DOOM. Thanks to author powers_

*scene goes normal*

Me: That's why you better not mess with me…

Tomos: ok.

Me: Off to the armour room! I'm gonna make sure ALL OF THESE are clean and polished. *magically polishes everything* And make sure all the overdued library books are back. *checks library system on computer* Yup, except Tormund forgot to return the book _Curse you!_ By Kentari. It's all about curse words and swear words. He must really liked it. HAND OVER THE MONEY TOR!

Tormund: *hands me 4,000 neopoints*

Me: More.

Tormund: What?

Me: You owe me 50 bucks cuz I bought you that starbucks coffee yesterday at the studio shops.

*silence*

Me: Give me it!

Tormund: *gives me 50 bucks*

Me: Thank you, you may leave now. Shoo shoo. *talks to Nabile and Tomos* YOU MAY ENTER YOUR ROOM NOW!

_But back in Sakhmet, Horace and the others are facing problems of their own. _

_(I made Zina a Texas person)_

Blue Techo desert scarab:*texas accent* I'm tellin' ya! They are blind! Or at least have bad vision! *puts a stalk of wheat in his mouth*

Zina: They are NOT blind! One lil dude chased me through the streets very well! I barely escaped without being ripped to pieces!

Blue Techo desert scarab: Are you callin' me a liar? *pulls out dagger*

Horace: *peeps through hole at window* Well, you better hope they're deaf too, from the amount of noise you're making!

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCKKKKKKK!

A mummy comes in

Horace: Look what you did Jerks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 9 extension

!

Horace: Here they come!

_No matter what the scarabs throw at the monsters, nothing seems to break their stride, they just keep on coming in._

Horace: I'm sorry, Tchea. *cries and throws tchea at monster* What did I do? Why? *cries*

Blue techo scarab (let's call him code, I can't think of anything else): These things are UNSTOPPABLE!

Me: It's so obvious, code. *rolls eyes*

BREAK TIME

Me and whateva: *WATCHING TV*

Jordie: *evil grin and takes off plug of tv*

Me and whateva876: OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Whateva: There's 10 shows of icarly after that!

Me and whateva: gawd.

END OF BREAK

Food store Grarrl: *in a freaky voice* AIIIIIIIII! MEH HAVE ENUF OF THIS! *throws chair at them, no, not the goodies, the pests*

!

_The blow from the chair knocks the monster dead .Surprised, the scarabs quickly follow suit._

Food store Grarrl: I'm a scarab now?

Whateva876: *checks neopian law rules book* According to rule 64 in the neopian law rules book, yes, you are.

Food Store Grarrl: ALLLLLLRRIIIIIGGHHHHTTTTT!1

_In just moments, the scarabs have kicked the remaining zombie butts, leaving their exits clear._

Horace: Well, we can't stay here any longer. Let's try to find some where safe.

Zina: This is gonna be easy, I've started whacking piñatas when I was 3. I still do, but for kids only.

BACK AT THE STUDIO…

Me: Hey guys! Me and whateva got new pearphones!

Jazan: So what? The royalty get pearpads, right guys? *plays with pearpad*

All the kings and queens in Neopia: Uh-huh. *plays with pearpad*

Tomos: *arrives* SUPPPPPPPP?

Nabile: Nothin' , much. *continues painting nails*

Me: Me and whateva got new pearphones!

Our pearphones: WINDMILLS!

Me and whateva: WINDMILLS! *do windmills*

Whateva: I can't believe TomosxNabile, or should I say, Tabile,is a thing now!

Me: ikr?

Tomos: We are not a coup-*gets hit by whateva's hand* OWWWWWWWW!

Nabile: LOL! *joins in the fun*

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PEARPHONES OR PEARPADS, ICARLY DOES. ICARLY FTW!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10

Horace: O…M…. G….. It's Ursula usul's great grandma!

_Sneaking their way along the streets, the scarabs discover that even though the monsters are not blind-_

Zina: OH YEAH!

Code: Dang it!

_But Their vision is limited._

Code: Who's the winner now, Zina?

Zina: Oh crud.

_If they stay perfectly still, the monsters would just leave them behind…._

Food store Grarrl (let's call him FSG): That monster's an idiot. It doesn't know where it's going-

Horace: *puts foot over FSG's mouth* How about you shut up?

Blue elephant (call him BE): These dumbasses are getting themselves hurt fooling around like that.

Me: It's boring in here! *moves white horse in chess and removes black pawn cuz horse killed it*

Whateva: MAN! *keeps on thinking about which to move*

BE: Surprise attack. *opens up lightsaber and walks up to code and the gang* WUZZAAH! *Grabs code by his neck and grabs arm of FSG* What do you think your doing here? This is a danger zone!

Code: *wiggles himself out free* zip it! We just beaten 3 ourselves and more than your stupid gold spears!

_The scout listens with interest to the scarabs as they explain how they kicked the monster's butts._

BE: So, when can I join the scarabs?

Code: Well, first-

Horace: Move aside, I'm the official leader.

Me: Yeah, sitting on your wicker chair all day.

Whateva: Eating mountains and mountains of fruit.

BE: So when?

Horace: We'll accept you when you have 2 years of master hand-to-hand combat, skilled with anything to use as a weapon or defensive item and great fashion sense. FSG, here, is perfect in hand-to-hand combat because thieves always go to his place and he kicked lots of butts with just his limbs, he's skilled with throwing things at enemies that are far away. Fashion sense isn't necessary, but it would be great if you were. Oh and this is what we planned in order to defeat the monsters. *whispers it to BE*

BE: That's wonderful! C'mon, you guys MUST go to the palace with me because you don't have a V.I.P pass, and tell the guards about it. You guys can ride on my uni, Turbo. He's been serving me for a year now, and boy he's still fast.

Whateva: Nah-uh. It can't even take my bag!

Me: Even our pearphones! *moves queen to king* Checkmate. *grabs $10*

Whateva: OH COME ON! Double or nothin'?

Me: Double or nothin'. I win some, but I don't lose some. *smirk*

Whateva: You cheated, did you?

Me: Nope, I just play chess sometimes with my friends.

_As the scout hurries to the palace with the scarabs, Amira finds out that she has more trouble, this time from her own court._

Amira: HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE? You are part of my court! You should ALWAYS agree with me! I will not marry Kyrii,whatever it takes!

Jazan: I have a name you kno-

Amira: SHUT UP!

Yellow chomby (let's call her sapphire): With all due respect, Madame Amira-

Whateva:*reads script* FINALLY! AMIRA HIRES A LADY! NOT A MAN! *whispers to me* Man, she's so desperate to get married.

Me: Um, that's my script.

Whateva: *looks at cover and has popgum written on it and a drawing of Xandra killing herself with a gun when she was trying to break brynnso and form Handra* Oh, my bad. *swaps scripts*

Sapphire: Perhaps you should end this all. Accept Prince Jazan of Qasala's proposal and we can go all back to normal.

Amira: AS IF! U, he drew me FAT. Why would I marry someone, who drew me FAT?

Sapphire: That was Leonardo da Vinci's impression of you.

Amira: Oh. WHY DID I SAY THAT? LEONARDO DA VINCI IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE ARTISTS!

Sapphire: Please marry the prince of Qasala. Can't you see I'm a TomosxNabile fan?

Me,Whateva and Sapphire: TABILE UNITE!

Amira: Hmmph. *storms out of the room*

Other green ruki: What a spoilt, mean, nasty, ugly, fat brat!

Gold some sort of coloured Kougra (call her Lillian): Why can't she just marry Jazan so Tomos won't be heartbroken?

Lillian,Me,Sapphire and Whateva: TABILE UNITE!

BE: I wish general bacon will want to hear what you have to say.

FAN RIOT

Us Tabile fans: *raising our signs* TABILE UNITE!

Them NabilexHanso fans (they're both ixis): NABILEXHANSO!

Tabile people fought with daggers and tied peole up with longer things that Nabile wears in front of her face, NabilexHanso fought with the same. It was a tie.

END OF RIOT

_Bacon is indeed interested in the news, and takes the scarabs directly in to see the princess._

Bacon: Your highness, it seems that these monsters are not unstoppable at all, These children-

Scarabs: *the look*

Bacon: I mean young adults and adult has found a way to stop them.

Amira: Before I speak, introduce yourself.

Horace: *takes hat off, bows and kneels with one leg not* My name is Horace, Horace, the leader of he Desert Scarabs. I have great leadership skills and defend my gang no matter what.

Zina: *curtsies* My name is Zina, and I help my friend Horace. I can do gymnastics and can dodge traps with fearless accuracy.

Code: *bows* My name is Code and I usually do things by my own, I may be a bit rude and aggressive but I do have a soft spot for some people, My instincts can be very accurate sometimes.

FSG(name revealed to be Tucker): My name is Tucker and I own the Food Stall. I am a new member of the scarabs and I can throw things very far.

Zina: Apologies,but, Two of our members, Tomos and Nabile, are gone.

Amira: Is this true? Did you really beat up three mummies?

Horace: Ye-yes, Princess. I swear,it is the truth.

Amira: Sh-

BEEP!

Amira: General, have your men,

Zina: *the look*

Amira: I mean your allies equip themselves with weapons. Free the peole from the streets and tell them to evacuate to the castle.

Bacon: With pleasure. *takes the scarabs to the weaponry room* Pick your weapons, wisely. I just have test this little girl with swords. *talks to me*POPGUM! YOUR UP!

Me: *comes up with a fencing sword*

Bacon: *brings out his fencing sword* EN GUARDE! *blocks mine and tries to poke me with it*

Me: *dodges and successfully poked him by distracting him with a free ticket to no strings attached*

Bacon: You may go.

Me: *walks out*

Bacon: Horace, have these scimitars.

Horace: *gets them*

Bacon: Zina, Gymnastic ribbon.

Zina: *whips Horace with it*

Horace: OH SH-

BEEP!

Bacon: Code, take this bow and arrow, here's a few shurikens too.

Code: Nice. *hits apple*

Bacon: Tucker, you can have these boomerangs.

Tucker (if you can't remember, FSG): *throws both boomerangs and catches them*

_As BE, the scarabs, Bacon, and some people from the Sakhmet army set out to free the citizens of Sakhmet._

…_Tomos enters the ancient armoury of Qasala. He finds all sorts of marvelous weapons, like nothing he has ever seen before. At the same time, Nabile enters the dusty room and finds to her all amazements of old scrolls and texts._

Nabile: *walks up to tablets* Wow, these are beautiful. If I can only know what they mean. *pulls out scrap piece of paper and pink fluffy pen and begins scribbling it down* C'mon, Nabile! Use your stinkin' old brain!


	9. Chapter 9

BREAK CHAPTER

(emily is NOT my real name)

Rated T for some parts

_I wanna take a break from writing... So... I decided to make a break chapter._

_It was 8 am in the morning... Hanso's snoozing away a bad dream where George the bra was haunting him (XD)._

George: Don't make me stuff you in!

Hanso: *runs*

George: *finds him* There you are... Now which Bra do you want to be stuffed in?

_Hanso was scared for a few moments, but then thought of the opportunity._

Hanso: Brynn's please. *cheesy smile*

Me and whateva: *spit out pepsi*

Me: o_O Why did I make George into a Genie?

Whateva: OH GAWD IT FEELS LIKE HEAVEN! BRYNNSO IS ONCE AGAIN ALIVE! AND HANDRA IS STILL DEAD!

_In real life..._

Me: *dumps water on him*

Hanso: *wakes up* Oi! I was in a dream when I was about to be stuffed in Brynn's bra!

Me: . Anyways, there's no time to lose! We have a press-con by 11! LET'S MOVE LET'S MOVE!

_30 minutes until 11 o' clock... We were in the car, going to the press-con place._

Whateva: Oh boy! It's my first press-con! *drinks pepsi to calm down* Phew.

Me: Just take it easy and you'll be fine.

Hanso: *practices his smile*

Brynn: *keeps on figuring out how her hair should be fixed*

Jordie: *sings baby by JB *

Me:JB MUSIC! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! *chokes myself* OH HOW I HATE HIM! HE SUCKS!

Jordie: *stops*

Me: Phew. *stops*

_At the press-con... We sit on our chairs and stuff._

Reporter 1: So... Hanso... Is it true that your engaging to Brynn?

Brynnso people: Ooooh.

Hanso: Well, yeah...

Reporter 2: So... Popgum. What's gonna be your next story?

Me: Probably something about Brynnso.

Reporter 3: Whateva... How did you feel when Popgum decided to put you in her stories?

Whateva: Awesome. It feels aweso- Who am I kidding? It's SUPER awesome!

Reporter 4: Brynn, how do you keep your hair so pretty?

Brynn: Shampoo, conditioner, rinse and repeat.

Reporter 5: Xandra, do you think that Brynnso should die and Handra should live?

Xandra: Brynnso should die, HECK YEAH! Handra should live, HECK YEAH!

Reporter 6: So... We want you guys to review a story in . So here's what we got from the lucky dip.

Reporter 7: And we want you guys to review Woeful Tale of seahorses, garden statues and spoons.

Reporter 8: What do you think, popgum?

Me: To me, it's fine. But brynn got to the recycling bin and died there.

Reporter 8: Whateva?

Whateva: Kinda fine. Same as popgum. But more angry for killing Brynn off.

Reporter 9: Oh and whateva, are you gonna write a story in the future?

Whateva: Dunno.

Reporter 8: Gilly and Jordie?

Gilly and Jordie: HECK NO!

Gilly: I did something with an older usul boy in a bush! And I wore his sweaty old shirt!

Jordie: He TOOK my in-the-future-girlfriend!

Everyone: Oooh.

Reporter 8: Xandra?

Xandra: I LOVED it! The author killed off Brynn! Handra should rise again!

Brynnso fangirls: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *throws vegetables at her*

Nanso fangirls: We're with you too! She's taking Hanso too! BOOOOOOOOOOO! *throws fruit at her*

Me: *catches watermelons (I love watermelons)*

Reporter 10: ENOUGH!

*stops*

Reporter 10: Reporter 8?

Reporter 8: Brynn?

Brynn: HECK NO! I got KILLED OFF! AND THE AUTHOR TURNED ME INTO A ZOMBIE IN THE SEQUEL!

Reporter 8: Hanso?

Hanso: FREAKING HELL NO!

Xandra: Why? The concept was great!

Hanso: Um,duh? She KILLED OFF MY GIRLFRIEND. And she MADE ME SIT ON MY ASS the whole time!

Reporter 11: The press-con is now over. Than you for sharing an hour with us!

_Then we went to the NC mall..._

Nabile: *meets up with Whateva* Hi!

Whateva: Hey Nabile!

Nabile: Do you know that nail polish I used?

Whateva: Yeah.

Nabile: And yours went off?

Whateva: Sadly, yeah. It was a good shade of some sort of colour.

Nabile: Well, they're selling them now!

Whateva: SINCE WHEN?

Nabile: Uh, NOW! Let's go there before it runs out!

Whateva: *squeal* *rushes off with Nabile*

Me: *rushes to EB games to get art academy* I GOT IT! *touches ds game*

Emily (she's my counterpart): *grabs it*

Me: Hey! That was mine! Wait a minute, your my failed character!

Emily: Yes, I am. And this is MY DS game. And you have nothing to do about it. *pays for it*See you at the daily dare. Fyora and Altador talked about that.

_And then we went to the amusement park._

Me: *knocks down cans* BOOYAH! *gets a Tabile plushie* YAY!

Whateva: *whacks 25 ghosts with George the bra in a minute and wins a bag of popcorn* This? COME ON! I DESERVE BETTER! I'M PART OF POPGUM'S STOR-Oh who am I kidding? *eats popcorn*

Hanso: *rings the bell and gives Brynn the teddy bear*

Gilly: *plays potato counter and gets french fries* *tastes* These could use some more salt. *sprinkles more salt* *goes to the groovy smoothie stand*

T-bo's neopet: How may I help you?

Gilly: Usual please.

T-bo's Neopet: *gives her smoothie*

Gilly: *gives him money*

T-bo's neopet: Have a nice day!

Gilly: *dips french fries in smoothie*Mmmmm. Yum.

Jordie: *gets the weight of the marrow correctly and gets cotton candy* Hehehe. *hides calculator*

Xandra: *hits most cardboard Hansos and Brynns with a little gun and wins a flammable Brynn toy* !

_And then we went back home._

Siyana (she owns the house, she let us live there, for Xandra charging up her lazers*: We're having pizza and hot wings!

Roxton: PIZZA!

Clara: HOT WINGS!

Siyana: And pie!

All the girls: PIE!

Me: *rushes to the phone and dials pizzaroo* Hello? Pizzaroo? Yeah, can I have those pizza with a different flavour each slice? Yeah? Thanks. But make it 1 flavour two slices. So the top crust. Thanks. Oh, and can we get those limited edition hot wings? Thanks. Bye. *hangs up and calls Groovy Smoothy* T-bo? Smoothies for 10. What we usually order. Thanks. And the icarly gang are still waiting for their smoothies to arrive. Bye. *hangs up*

*delivery people arrive*

Roxton: ALRIGHT!

Me and Siyana: *Carries them to the table*

Whateva: WOO! *begins munching on a slice of pizza*

Me: *eats crust and cheese*

Brynn: *begins eating the mushrooms*

Hanso: *eats the ham (he hates ham)*

Clara: *gets a hot wing and eats it* This is the best*

Me: *tastes hot wings for the first time* Not bad, not bad.

Siyana: eats cheese of her pizza*

Gilly: *drinks her smoothie*

Jordie: *drinks smoothie* No wonder strawberry and banana tastes so good!

Whateva: *eats some hot wings* Not bad I guess.

Hanso: *eats hot wings like a cannibal* WOO! HOT WINGS UNITE!

Brynn: *eats hot wing* GAWD THAT IS SPI-SEY!

_And dessert._

Me and whateva: *start eating pie but Whateva wanted to add whipped cream to see if it'd taste good*

Hanso: *eats pie*

Xandra: *throws pie at Brynn*

Me: *throws pie at Xandra*

Xandra: *throws pie at me*

Siyana: *throws pie at Xandra*

Xandra: *throws pie at Siyana*

Whateva: *throws pie at Xandra, just so she could stop*

Xandra: *throws pie at Whateva*

_And we have a pie fight._


	10. Chapter 10

BREAK CHAPTER 2

_I don't know why i keep on making them. I'm just so lazy as this week._

_There was a ceremony in_ _the school gym. A bunch of seats. And a special guest coming._

Sam: Freddie? And he's eating the pie with my bath water in it?

Me: No. Since when did you get here?

Sam: We're meant to go to webicon but our GPS led us here. Oh well, bye-

Me: DON'T GO TO WEBICON. YOUR GONNA GET TRAPPED BY THISGIRL CALLED NORA DORFSHKIN.

Nora: It's Durshlitt.

Sam: Bye! *goes to carly and freddie and leaves*

Me: PEOPLE! THIS IS A CEREMONY WE'VE BEEN ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! IT'S TIME! AND HERE SHE IS! ECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE WRITER OF THE DESERT'S RUIN OR THE BRIGHTVALE PLOT!

Echo: *comes*

*applause, and lots of them. We even did a standing ovation!*

Me: And in Echo's honour, we will have our FIRST and ANNUAL pie and other stuff fight! (held in 6th of March. I'm in Australia, so if your in U.S you'll celebrate it at March 5)

_We are seperated into two teams, the puppyblews and the warfs._

Me: *aims pie at Xandra (revenge for pieing me)* 3... 2... 1...

Altador: *blows horn*

Echo: ! *sneaks to opposite team and stuffs Roxton's head* !

Whateva: WATERMELON CATAPULT!

Clara: *nods*WATERMELON CATAPULT! *starts up the machine*

Xandra: *spits grape seeds at Echo*

Echo: HEEEEEEEEELELLLLLLLLLLPPPPP! CIXS (COVERED IN XANDRA SPIT)! CIXS!

Me: AIR FORCE! AIR FORCE! *opens walkie talkie* CHHHHK! ECHO! ECHO! HANSO WILL SAVE YOU! DISTRACTION! CHHHHHHK!

Echo: *answers* CHHHK! RODGER THAT!

Hanso and Brynn: *one of them rides on skeith guard, one of them on draik guard* AIR FORCE!

Hanso: *shoots lollipop rifle*

Echo: *smashes pie on Jordie's face (he got the best weapon, he deserves it)*

Brynn: *throws stinky cheese bombs*

Hanso: *fires candy cane grappling hook and swings and grabs Echo's hand*

Echo: I'm saved!

Brynn: *gets hit by Xandra's Churro bow and arrows* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA1!11

Hanso: BRYNN!

_We don't hear him cuz of the noise the stinky cheese bombs._

Echo: *opens up walkie talkie*

Me: *didn't answer it (I was busy refilling our stinky cheese bombs*

Whateva: *answers it* CHHHK! ECHO. WHAT? CHHK! *Hangs up* EMERGENCY MILKSHAKE! EMERGENCY MILKSHAKE!

*a HUGE milkshake goes on the spot where Brynn is about to fall and Brynn fell there and swam up the ice cream*

Echo: SUPER ATTACKKKKK!

Me: *fires sub sandwich gun*

Whateva: * lights up gumball cannon and throws a toothpick spear*

Echo: *throws several banana boomerangs*

Hanso: *throws waffles like in discus*

Brynn: *throws ultra-sharp pancakes*

_There was a huge mess at the gym._

The puppyblews (us): *aim our weapons at Xandra*

Xandra: *puts up white flag*

Everyone: WWOOOOOOOOOO!

_And we celebrate in that giant milkshake._

Me: *goes scuba diving*

Echo: *sculpts ice cream*


	11. Chapter 11

OK SO TOMOS HAS AN AFFAIR WITH AMIRA. IT'S FOR LATER USE. ALL BIG NEWS WILL BE UP HERE. NABILE KNOWS ABOUT THAT. TOMOS, CHEATER. AND EVERYONE EXCEPT ME KNOWS ABOUT DA KISS. LATER USE. T for some parts. OH AND JAZANXNABILE. FOR LATER USE TOO.

Chapter 11

Nabile: Oh god.This is so sad. It's the saddest story I've ever read since Shakespeare's first poem.

Shakespeare: I'll get that author one day. Oh well. *works on Romeo and Juliet*

Nabile: Tomos. Come over here. Or you're getting the whack of a lifetime.

Whateva: What's the whack of the lifetime?

Me: It hurts. It really hurts like getting whipped. There's gonna be player participation.

Whateva: Bah, that's not true. You can't even edit your homepage on neopets.

Me: I don't have notebook.

*pause*

SIGNS OF JEALOUSY OF TOMOS

_Intense rudeness_

*plays*

Tomos: This better be important than getting my paycheck. POPGUM! YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN MY PAYCHECK YET!

Me: I DON'T CARE! JUST READ THE SCRIPT!

Nabile: *puts on storytelling dramatic voice* Once a young and noble prince, Jazan of Qasala was struck by a terrible, terrible curse by Xylie (pronounced kylie) or short, Xandra's ancestor or Jazan's stepmother. One night, his entire city transformed into Kirby's dreamland. Only an infinity time worse. His people became monsters, witches, zombies and all those creatures. None were spared… Jazan was doomed to live a tortured existence until he marries a true Princess of Sakhmet. When true love unites, Qasala will live again.

SIGNS OF JEALOUSY

*pauses*

_Intense negative comments_

*plays*

Tomos: Sounds like a big piece of crap to me. Check THIS out! *TAKES Nabile to army room* Can you imagine how these are worth?

:omots kesat ttrepy mondiad nirg. 'she psoorpnigp ot bilena!

Me: Whoops. Bug. *deletes*

Nabile: Psh. All you care about is Amira and rings and jewelry. *rubs eye*

Tomos: *touches red & yellow ring*

Nabile: TOMOS! DON'T!

Whateva: Too late.

*spirit of ruins comes*

Nabile: Shit! Look what you did, effin idiot!

Tomos and Nabile: *runs for their lives* *scream*

Me: Do you think I should add a giant boulder and the TNT staff firing paintball guns?

Whateva: You betcha! This story needs some violence!

*giant boulder comes and TNT firing paintball guns*

Me and Whateva: *turn around* I-i-i-i-i-i-is th-tha-that Suh-suh-suh-suh-Snarkie? *look at each other*

Whateva: Race ya to her.

Me and Whateva: *runs to Snarkie*

Whateva: Snarkie we're your BIGGEST fans!

Me: Say, can we have your autograph?

Snarkie: How 'bout a tattoo of my autograph?

Me and whateva: *the look*

Snarkie: Those fake ones! Sheesh!

Me and whateva: *gets them* *sqeal*

Me: *sees Mr Insane*I-i-i-i-is th-th-tha-that Muh-muh-muh-Mr I-i-i-i-insane?

Me and whateva: *runs to mr insane*

Me: Mr Insane, we LOVED how you made The Faerie's Ruin!

Whateva: Tell us about it! And tell me. Are you part of Brynnso?

Mr Insane: Yes-

Echo: TO THE CAGE!

Mr Insane: *confused*

Me: We've been stuck there for ages. I'm just stuck there with laundry soap, a laptop, some paper, a pacer, pajamas, a toothbrush, toothpaste, books, a bunch of plushies, Water, Juice and a grilled cheese sandwich to help me survive.

Brynnso people: Hi Mr Insane. You should've said no.

Mr Insane: I'm calling my wife to get me out. *calls her* Get me out of here.

His wife: I'm here to pick up my husband.

Brynnso people: There you go. Up you get.

Mr Insane: *hops in the car and rushes off*

Readers: Back to the script, will you?

Me: Sure thing.

_So yeah._

Tomos: Look out! *grabs rope as they fall to the pit*

Nabile: *falls*

Tomos: NABILE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *grabs her hand in time*

Amira: I hate my boyfriend. I should break up with him. Do you think I should?

Whateva: Heck yeah!

Tomos: I HATE THIS PLACE SO MUCH I COULD SEND JAZAN TO BURN IT DOWN! D-O-W-N! DOWWWNN!

Nabile: Hold on. I'm going to risk my life into getting that rope.

Tomos: Don't Nabile!

Nabile: Why?

Tomos: Cuz I love you.

Nabile: *smiles* *grabs rope that has grappling hook* If I can throw this just right, I can pull us out. *throws grappling hook and lands perfectly and starts walking*

Tomos: *same*

Tomos and Nabile: *gets out*

Tomos: That boulder seems to be vanished. Whateva must've quickly deleted it.

Whateva: *winks at them*

Nabile: Don't you DARE touch a ring again, even if it's so convincing. According to those ancient tablets there was a prince of Qasala-

Tomos: Sounds like the prince of Dorkville to me.

Nabile: He's probably the one that humiliated Amira in front of everybody.

Tomos: I saw it at youtube. My Kindergarten friend Hanso (it's the same Hanso) had a youtube account and he made a video of Amira doing some Lazers. Let's go back to the war room.

Nabile: Heck no, Let's go to the library. We HAVE to find a way to lift the curse and those monsters won't be bugging us again. We also need to free Jazan and the Sakhmet cuz that's not Jazan's true colours. I know that he's kind and caring… And much more younger than 39.

_Back in Sakhmet, Jazan watches as families are rescued from the monsters and escorted to the safety of the castle._

Jazan: I AM SOOOOOOO COMPLAINING TO TNT.I AM SOOOOOOOOOO TINY UP THERE!

Me: Do you like Brynnso?

Jazan: Why yes. They're a perfect couple.

Echo: TO THE CAGE!

Whateva: 5….4….3…. 2….. And…. ACTION!

Jazan: It seems these people are very resourceful than I thought.

Jazan's mom: HONEY! YOUR FISHBERRY PIE IS DONE!

Jazan: *gags* COMING MOTHER! It's time things became harder for them. ! *opens up red lightsaber, star wars music begin to play*

Jazan's mom: HONEY! YOUR FISHBERRY PIE IS GETTING COLD!

Jazan: COMING MOTHER! *sigh* Mothers these days. *walks to his mom but before he does talks to hid pet two-headed scorchio, I decided to name him chili* You heard me, Chili. Isn't it right?

Chili: *roars*

Jazan: Go my pet. Scare the crap out of this people! MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHA!1

The people of Sakhmet: !

Chili: DR OCTAGONAPUS ! *fires his lazer*

**That's the end of it. If Tomos is reading this (he likes Nabile, he didn't like Amira back, so does Amira, she likes Jazan) ,ok, KILL. ME. NOW. Quick! Before he sees me! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS BLAAA THING. IT BELONGS TO THE LAZER COLLECTION CREATED BY DOM FERA.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_We will have a short commercial break before the starting of Chapter 12_

Brynn: What's the problem with strong pimple and blemish care medicine? They smell strong. Introducing to you Neutrogena pimple and blemish care! You can have them in different flavours! Sweet Pomegranate!

*Sweet pomegranate bottle appears*

Brynn:Zesty florange!

*zesty florange appears*

Brynn: And sour lemon!

*sour lemon bottle appears*

Brynn: Neutrogena! Be fresh, Feel Fresh!

SHORT BREAK

S*#$! Xandra says! *music*

Xandra: Things in life are always free, except for soft serve ice cream and a shiny artifact.

S*#$! Xandra says! *music*

REAL CHAPTER 12

_The guards assemble the refugees inside the great hall of the palace at Sakhmet._

Guard (his name is onion): *lays out his favourite blanket* Ok, you go sleep-

Cute and Adorable Kacheek toddler(her name is Sparkle, she just turned into a toddler yesterday): *waddles to the blanket and lies there*

Onion:NO NOT THERE- Aw,SHIT!

Sparkle: *cries cutely and adorably* Waaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaah!

Amira: Onion,You are Captain of the palace guards! You should treat Children nicely! *picks up Sparkle* Now what's your name, sweetie?

Sparkle: Shparkle. (translation:Sparkle)

Amira: Where's your Mommy?

Sparkle:*dries tears* Wammy gone. She twapped in hwouse. Wammy welled and welled for Hwelp. Vis bwig Bwue Ewephante cwame im and twook me to this pawace. (translation: Mommy's gone. She's trapped in the house. Mommy yelled and yelled for help. This Big blue Elephante came in and took me to this palace.)

Amira: Poor Sparkle. *pats head softly* Are you hungry?

Sparkle: Yes pwease. I haven't hwad shupper shince Wast Night. (translation: Yes please. I haven't had supper since last night)

Amira: Have some milk. *gives Sparkle a milk bottle*

Sparkle: *drinks*

Amira: Where's your mommy?

Sparkle: I fink sheesh shtill twapped im va housh. (I think she's still trapped in the house)

Amira: BACON!

Bacon: Yes your highness.

Amira: Pls go find the mother of Sparkle. *asks Sparkle* What's your address?

Sparkle: How should I woe? I'm a Todwa. (how should I know? I'm a toddler)

Amira: Your right. Stay here and play with these toys. *gives Sparkle a treasure chest with toys and plushies from the plot shops*

Acara Guard: Princess Amira! Come quickly!

Amira: What is it? *comes to the window and sees the Chili lazering the city*

Chili: IMA FIRIN MY LAZBLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *fires his blue lazer and does shoop da whoop*

Amira: That dickhead…. How dare he! I'm going to find that One-of-a-kind jerk and settle this once and for all.

Me: Only gay superheroes say that.

Amira:OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!

Me: HEY! PAWS OFF!

Guards: *let go of me*

Me: I'M THE WRITER HERE! I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT! FROM KILLING OF YOUR QUEEN TO UN-FREEZING XANDRA!

Amira: *gasps* Fine. You are judged to 1 hour. And you don't go to jail cuz that's too short.

Me: I don't care. I can just make you un-judge me, n00b.

Amira: *controlled by me* You are now un-judged. Live in peace. *not controlled by me* *gasps*

Me: See?

Amira: DAAAAAADDDDYYYYYY! CAN I GET THOSEMAGIC POWERS?

Coltzan's soul: NO!

Amira: Pretty please?

Coltzan's soul: Sweet fyora on a cracker, NO!

Amira: *teary eyes*

Coltzan's soul: No, no effect on me.

Amira: DAM IT! *goes up to Jazan*

Jazan: Ah. Sweetheart, at last you came to accept the proposal.

Whateva: 5….. 4… 3…. 2…. And… ACTION!

Amira: *cries up a bit* Is this what you want? To rule a city of cruelness, pure death and flames? Do you want to rule a city that smells like, pure shit now?

Whateva: Ooooh, dissed.

Amira: To marry a princess who thinks you smell like dog poop and thinks you're a psychological maniac?

Jazan: You have no idea what it's like to live when your name is in the gallery of evil. What does love matter anyway? It's NOT even important. It's a myth, it's pure crap.

Amira: Well your mother cared for you! And that's what matters!

Jazan: I don't care! Before, she was nice, young, loving and gorgeous! Now, she's old, cold-hearted and grody!

Amira: This is insanity. In fact, your insane! Your just all evil cuz your not being loved! And your not being loved cuz your evil! The only thing you offered to my people is death, misery and pure dirt!

Jazan: Only if you deny me.

*close up*

Jazan: *closes one eye and bring the ring close to his opened eye and Amira is inside the mummified ring* Take this ring now, Amira. The moment you put it on, you will be my wife. Unless we get a divorce lawyer. If you be my wife, all of this armpit hair would end.

Me and whateva: *at the same time* WTF?

_At that same time, back in Qasala, Nabile made a startling discovery._

Tomos: *does that thing Jazan did with the ring* I spy with my little eye, an attractive, sexy young women.

Me: *tries to stop laughing but can't help it*

Nabile: TOMMY! (it's tomos's childhood nickname, it annoys the kindness out of him)

Tomos:*still looking through the ring* DON'T CALL ME THAT FREAK!

Nabile: Sorry Tomos. But listen to this. It says when the curse is lifted, Jazan isn't the only thing that will live again.

Tomos: *still looking through the ring* WTF does that mean?

Nabile: Honestly, I have no freken idea. LIGHTBULB. Maybe it'll restore his city or ancient shaving cream bottle or something. Poor Jazan. Imagine life with your name in the gallery of evil.

SIGNS OF JEALOUSY

*pause*

_Those things that people do like e. and Juliet sittin' in the tree. You get it. Jealousy but denying your jealous._

*plays*

Tomos: *stops looking through ring* Ooo, the poor cursed prince. I think your falling In LOVE with him!

Nabile: I am not so shut your hole. There might be something in here that can help us.

Tomos: Nabile is in love! *puts on girly voice* Oh jazan, will you marry me? *puts on maler voice* Of course I would Nabile. *puts on normal voice* *kisses air* Kissy-kissy!

Nabile: *completely ignores him and continues reading on book* Wait a second,there's something about he rings here. Each one of them has a purpose. One gives you a lifetime supply watermelon, one gives you free wax strips, one gives you nothing at all, one gives you-

_99 rings later…_

Tomos: *snores*

Nabile: *sleepy look*Gives you immortality. *brightens up* Oh! These are what we're looking for! One will lift the curse, one has the power of witchcraft-

Whateva: What has witchcraft have to do with this?

Hanso: At last! I found it! *takes witchcraft ring*

Brynn (she's with the other guards): Get him!

Hanso: Uh oh. *runs with the ring* Echo! Catch! *throws ring to Echo*

Echo: *catches it* Got it!

Brynn and the guards: *chases Echo*

Echo: *runs and passes it to Jordie* Jordie catch! Or no more violence in the story!

Jordie: *catches it and runs and passes it to Roxton*

_Sooner or later, you found them playing NRL or AFL._

Xandra: HEY! NO RUNNING IN THE LIBRARY! *chases them*

Me: Let's get on with it.

Nabile: One has the power to- Ooof! *gets tackled by a fellow guard*

Fellow Guard: Sorry, I thought you had a ring.

Nabile: *sighs* One will take he bearer home if they are lost-

Tomos: Wonder which one this is. Only one way to find out. *puts it on and a babaa appears*

Babaa: Baaaa!

Skeith Guard: There you are woolfluff! *flies away with Babaa*

_99 rings later…_

Tomos: This one looks intresting. *puts it on*

Nabile: Tomos! NO! *throws arms around Tomos *

_Trying to prevent Tomos from wearing the ring, Nabile throws her arms around Tomos. Before they can think twice, the ring of the lost transports them back to Sakhmet._

Tomos: Whoa, what's with the blue aura? *puts finger on it and licks finger* Wow! Mint chocolate chip!

Whateva: *hears him and opens up pantry and gets a waffle cone and scoops it* *tastes it* Awww, Yum! *gets me one*

Me: *eats it* Delicious!

Nabile: Out of the frying pan-

Tomos: And into the fire.

Chorus of "Don't Matter" plays by Akon when Jazan sees Nabile.

THE WAY JAZAN SEES IT

K, Jazan sees Nabile as a super hot girl in a bra and panty and hair flip and he keeps on dreaming that one day Nabile would have s*x with him. XD And Jazan thinks that Nabile is a sexy name. XD And Jazan sees Tomos as a serious wimp.


	13. Chapter 13

This is just an author's note. This is what's meant to happen after the mint chocolate chip thing.

*Nabile and tomos gets transported to the fortress of Sakhmet Palace*

Nabile: Out of the frying pan-

Tomos: And into the fire.

Chorus of "Don't Matter" plays by Akon when Jazan sees Nabile.

THE WAY JAZAN SEES IT

K, Jazan sees Nabile as a super hot girl in a bra and panty and hair flip and he keeps on dreaming that one day Nabile would have s*x with him. XD And Jazan thinks that Nabile is a sexy name. XD And Jazan sees Tomos as a serious wimp.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

Signed professionally (lol. I'm below 10. I'm still learning how to write cursive) by Popgum99.

Popgum99


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Jazan: Who are those intruders? Except for you, Ixi. The pole dancing club's on 2nd floor.

Nabile: o_O

WHAT JAZAN'S THINKING

_She looks so CUTE when she does that!_

END

Me and Whateva: o_O

Jazan: Are you here for pole dancing? You two too?

Nabile,me,and whateva: Heck No!

Jazan: Intruders! Guards! Seize them and keep a close eye on them!

Me: WASSSABI! WASSSABI!

Whateva: *joins in* WASSSABI! WASSSABI!

Nabile: *thinks we're ridiculous*

Jazan: MAKE IT STOP! I AM SICK OF ANNOYING ORANGE! I'LL LET YOU GO! I'LL LET YOU GO!

Me and whateva: *high-fives annoying orange*

Annoying orange: Hey Jazan! Hey Jazan! Hey Jazan! Hey Jazan!

Jazan: SHUSH! *squashes annoying orange*

Smooshed annoying orange: Hey…. Jazan… *k.o.*

_2__nd__ panel_

Me: Ewwwwww, I can see his punching bag! (uvula)

Whateva: Gross!

Amira: *applies a new coat of Loco Moco Coco lipstick that Tawni gave her after visiting the set of So random* Hey! You have no authority given by Daddy's soul to give orders around here-

Coltzan's soul: I give him authority.

Amira: !

Whateva: Take 2….. And….. ACTION! *does that thing with a clapper*

Amira: *applys blush, eyeshadow, Mascara, eyeliner and Loco Moco Coco lipstick* Hey! I haven't given you authority to give orders around here! I'm the PRINCESS of Sakhmet. And YOU'RE the PRINCE of Qasala. You do your orders in Qasala! Not on my angelpuss carpet!

Jazan: In case you didn't notice, Cupcake, you don't rule Sakhmet anymore. I DO.

Tomos: But that's impossible!

Jazan: In case you didn't know, check THIS book. *hands Tomos "Ancient royal rules of the Lost Desert"*

Tomos: *passes it to Nabile*

Jazan: Page 55, column 2, Section 3.

Nabile: *checks it* *coughs* Page 55, column 2, section 3. If A princess,or prince, is engaged to a prince/princess. It is classified that the prince/princess is officially a queen/king. Even if they haven't married yet.

Jazan: See? I told ya.

Tomos: Blah blah blah blah blah. *rolls eyes*

Jazan: GUARDS!

Jazan's guards (the schorchio one is named Doom and the gelert one's named Thunder): *rushes to him* Yes Master.

Jazan: My first command is for the people of Sakhme- Wait. First of all. I'm changing the name of Sakhmet into Qakhmet.

*the billboard saying "WELCOME TO SAKHMET" gets destroyed near the front gate and changes into "WELCOME TO QAKHMET"*

Jazan: *coughs* My first command is for the people of Qakhmet is to get ready for the royal wedding, which should take place tomorrow, 3:30 in the afternoon. Displease me, or I'll fire my lazer.

Doom: How 'bout the invitations sir?

Jazan: Well, we'll just copy Kate Middleton's and Prince William's invitations. They wouldn't mind. Just change the colours and the names. And the font too.

Thunder: How bout everything else?

Jazan: Everything is printed RIGHT here. *gives his guards a booklet*Now for your excuse me, I shall have a conversation with My bride.

_With no choice and in terror for their lives, Amira and her servants return to the palace to fulfill Jazan's orders._

Jazan: Don't just stand there, You're wasting precious time! Time is money and money is time! Guard!

Brynn: *comes in*

Tomos and Nabile: Brynn?

Brynn: I know. When we were trying to get a dangerous faerie artifact (reference to the epilogue of The faerie's ruin) , we found out it was Eithne's amulet (reference to puzzle adventure). It's power's so strong that Fyora used her last magic from her staff and the same with Jerdana and her orb to seal it in the catacombs. Hanso decided to disguise me as a guard, but he was so tempted to steal a chocolate fountain that I ended up jailing him.

Grarrl guard: It's not your shift.

Brynn: Well, guess that's my call.

Tomos and Nabile: Bye.

Grarrl guard: *takes them to separate rooms*

Tomos and Nabile: *go past Hanso's cell and stops* Hi Hanso.

Hanso: Hi Tomos and Nabile. Heard you got a new pairing.

Tomos: Shut it.

Hanso: Well, the guard's calling you. Bye.

Tomos and Nabile: Bye.

Tomos and Nabile: *gets taken to different rooms*

_Tomos and Nabile, missing out on all the fun wedding stuff, Tomos waits under guard in Jazan's tower._

Tomos: It's not fair! I miss out on the fun stuff! *gets whipped* OWWWWW!

Tomos: *goes to the balcony and sees Rapunzel and Flynn doing a scene*

Flynn: Rapunzel! Let down your- *gets hit by Rapunzel's hair* OOOF!

Director: BREAK!

Rapunzel: *pulls up hair and nibbles chocolate chip cookies and takes a bite out of a blueberry muffin*

Flynn: *eats a chicken salad sandwich (but with pickles instead) and drinks pepsi*

Tomos: *goes back to his chair*

_Also, being watched over, Nabile makes better use of her time. Lucky Nabile, The pteri guard (name's Quake) was very nice to people. He even brushed Nabile's hair! No, There is no such thing as NabilexQuake, that'd be Quake's a dad anyway._

Quake: *brushes Nabile's hair*

Nabile: Thanks for brushing my hair.

Quake: No problem.

Nabile: Why did you even work for Jazan?

Quake: My family's in poverty. We only have a loaf of bread and 2 buckets of water to live on. As a father, I did anything I could to earn np to buy clothes, food and all those wonderful things for my kids and wife and parents and relatives.

Nabile: I read the ancient tablets in Qasala. I know that your Prince is not evil at heart, but under a terrible, terrible curse.

Quake: *grabs a mirror and puts it away in a drawer and continues brushing Nabile's hair* Nobody ever bothered about our history or the wickedness upon us.

Nabile: Just one question, how come you didn't turn into a zombie?

Quake: Do you want me to?

Nabile: No, you're doing a wonderful job with my hair, but, how come you didn't when you're a citizen?

Quake: My family and I were refugees, we escaped the city in time. I met Jazan when I was selling Fishballs and Squidballs with sauce. He hired me in after stopping a man from stealing Jazan's Swatch.

Nabile: Well, I have an idea. If I talk to the prince, maybe we can find some way to lift the curse without hurting anyone else.

Quake: Well, It's like Hanso getting stoned while "hurting" Brynn. Ya know, she's cryin' up a flood. But the stupid curse says he must marry a Sakhmet Princess, Vyssa's too young and immature and Amira, is stupid and stubborn, and only cares about her Loco Moco Coco lipstick. And Amira probably likes him a bit for sure.

Nabile: But the tablets say "When true love unites." Jazan doesn't even love her, he just loves her money. Amira doesn't for sure, She just likes Jazan's money. They only like each other 0.1% of a hundred. *brushes her hair with a different brush*

Quake: *mutters*Where is that thing? *goes to a little closet and takes out a dress* *hands it to Nabile* Well, you better wear something more royal and a bit less tatty if you want to visit the prince. Prince Jazan only talks to people who are neat and tidy. Although, I don't know how much luck you'd get. You might want to scrub up. There's nice clean bathroom in the next 2 floors downstairs. It's the floor where wedding guests usually stay. You can go through my room. It's nice, neat and tidy and un-messy.

Nabile: Thanks Quake!

Quake: Bye Nabile!

Charlie (good luck Charlie): *looks at quake*

Quake: Good luck Charlie!

Charlie: *waddles off*

Nabile: *all neat and tidy and ties bow when she's back to her prison room* *pulls off hair tie and shows off jet black hair with a hint of blueish-purple and puts on perfume and puts on shoes* This dress is just so beautiful.

Quake: ikr? It once belonged to Jazan's Real mother, It was not Xylie or Xandra whoever was that person. Anyway, Her name was Iris, Cuz she was a wonderful woman. She was nice and pretty and feminine, but she was not desperate and stupid. Just like Isis. Anyway, I'm so glad to see someone wearing the dress again.

_While Quake takes Nabile to Jazan's chamber, Tomos gets an infinity bored every second._

Tomos: *sighs* *twirls leaf*

*silence*

Tomos: CAN YOU FETCH ME A PUZZLE OR SOMETHING OTHER THAN THIS LAME AS SNAP GAME WHICH I PLAY WITH NO ONE? THERE'S NOTHING TO DO IN HERE THAN WATCH CHARLIE THE UNICORN ALL OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

Mummy ruki: SHUT IT OK? I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN GUARDING A CHILD! LIKE GOING TO THE MALL OR GETTING TO A SPA! I AM SOOOOOOO NOT FETCHING YOU PUZZLES, KID!

_As the guard leaves the room, Tomos notices that the guard's cloth wraps has been loose. Quiet as a Snoogy,he quickly tied the cloth wrap to the chair leg._

Tomos: *about to get out of the window* Hey Mudblanket! Look at me! I'm escaping via this freaking window! Catch me if you can!

Mummy ruki: You little piece of- Ooof! *falls over*

WHAM!

Tomos: *hops out of the window*

_In just a jiffy, Tomos escaped the tower…. Only to find himself in DEEPER trouble._

Chili: ROAR! DINNER! *chases Tomos*

Tomos: *runs* Out of the frying pan into the fire! *runs faster* HEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!

**Sorry for the late updates. After all, Homework IS hard. They should be called Hardwork.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

SHORT CONVERSATION BEFORE WE START...

Me: Do you like pairings? *drinks coffee*

Whateva: Depends who they're paired to. *continues sudoku puzzle*

Me: Gay couples suck.

Whateva: ikr?

Me: *goes back to computer* Do you WANT to be in a pairing?

Whateva: Depends who the dude is.

Me: Howabout Tomos? Or a Made-up dude?

Whateva: Tomos?Made-up dude? I'll tell you later.

Me: You can describe it and type it in my computer ya know.

CHAPTER 14

Tomos: *bangs on the gate to the palace* LEMME IN! LEMME F*CKIN IN!

Me and whateva at the 2nd floor (we came there for the canteen hamburgers, and maybe some climbing up poles and swinging around, Pole dancing MAY be a bit fun, but not the leotards, they cost 20 bucks and I don't like them): Huh?

Me: TOMOS! WE'RE OVER HERE!

Tomos: WHERE'S THE FREAKING GUARD?

Whateva: HE'S HAVIN A LUNCH BREAK! AND HE'S OVER HERE! *ties everyone's jackets to form a rope* HOLD ON!

Tomos: *grabs it*

Everyone: *holds on the end of the jacket rope*

Whateva: On the count of three... One... Two... THREE! PULL! *pulls*

Everyone: *pulls*

Whateva: PULL! *pulls*

Everyone: *pulls*

Tomos: I'M SLIPPING! I'M SLIPPING!

Whateva and Me: *grabs his 2 arms in time and pulls him back*

Tomos: THANKS! *talks to blue gelert guard and walks downstairs* The hell is that Schorcio?

Blue Gelert: They call him Chili, We call him Scordrax. Another Crappish Jazan creation. It gets worst everyday. One day you hear sizzle sounds, the next day you see A volcano. *stops*

Tomos: *nearly touches a leather couch*

Blue Gelert: If you want to chillax in that couch, You gotta seek refuge. Soooo, If you want to seek refuge, You need to speak to the quartermaster over there. As you can see, Things get very crowded in here. *yells to megaphone* CUSTOMER 4651! YOUR SPICED SPHINX LINX IS READY!

Customer 4651: *gets his spinx Linx*

_As Tomos settles as refugee and plays handball with the other teens, Nabile and Quake are escorted to the palace. There, Jazan is overseeing the final touches of his wedding. They arrive and find out that the wedding ceremony has begun. _

Jazan: Have my bride come forth.

Amira: Get your hands of me, you piles of ashes! You're just ruining my moisturizer!

Priestess: If anyone knows why these two shouldn't get married, let them speak now-

Nabile: I do.

Everybody: *gasp*

Jazan's favourite uncle who has Tourette's syndrome but Jazan doesn't know: F*CK THAT WOMAN! F*CK HER! F*CK THOSE 3 WOMEN! *R+ swearing* WHY IS THAT F*CKING WOMEN HUMPING THE BRIDE? GAY MUCH! F*CK YOU B*TCHIN' JAZAN! EFF YOU! NO CROWN FOR YOU! F*CK OFF EVERYONE! F*CK OFF MY WIFE!

His wife: *gasps* (she doesn't know that he has Tourette's syndrome)

Jazan's FUWHTSBJDK: EVERYONE WHO'S IN HERE IS STUPID!

Everyone: *gasps*

_30 minutes later..._

Jazan's FUWHTSBJDK: *gets on the stretcher* GET YOUR DIRTY EFFIN PAWS OFF ME! *goes to the hospital*

Priestess: Thank you, Jazan's uncle, for insulting Girls in here.

Echo, Whateva and Me: Good thing we didn't get invited.

Whateva: TAKE 2... AND... ACTION! *does that thing with the clapper*

Nabile: I do. *puts hand up* The prince does not love Amira, and she absolutely hates him.

Jazan: How dare you interrupt, Maggot! How did you leave my tower of DOOM-

Nabile: You know I speak the truth, You also know that the curse will not be broken unless true love unites with you and your bride!

Enarka: *pauses Neopets puzzle adventure on his DS* B-b-b-b-but it can't be! She looks just like Princess Neera!

*record break*

Jazan: Princess who?

Enarka: Let me tell you the tale, Sonny. A long time ago like 50 years ago, Princess Neera brought a shame to her family after she fell in love with a simple peasant that was all poor and un-royal. Her father banned her from the palace and left her in poverty with her husband.

Jazan's aunt: That's cruel!

Enarka: If she's really the descendant of Princess Neera then she has Royal blood and Amira's distant cousin according to my calculations.

Nabile: I've read your history Jazan, and I know you're a kind prince and you're not 40 years old. Deep down, I believe and know there's still a good heart inside you. This wickedness and cruelty is the curse, not you. I know the truth. Amira doesn't love you, But I do.

Tomos: Nabile! No! Don't do it!

Jazan: No one ever has offered me such kindness. Princess Amira, I let you free from your obligation. Let us begin the ceremony again.

Tomos: Nabile! Wait! I love you!

Everyone: *gasps*

Nabile and Jazan: *turn around*

Tomos: Nabile, we've been good friends for the rest of our lives, But I must confess, The moment I met you, I fell in love with you. I'm sorry I was mean to you down at the catacombs of Qasala, I was jealous. I love you Nabile. I love you with all my heart. I'd die for you, and I'll do anything for you.

Priestess: Who do you pick? Your dreams, or your friends and family?

Nabile: I'm sorry, Tomos. *turns to Jazan*

Tomos: *sadly leaves the room*

_Inside the palace..._

Priestess: You may kiss the Bride.

Nabile: Wait. *runs to get Tomos* Tomos! Tomos! Stop! Tomos! *catches up to him*

Tomos: What do you want from me anyway? I'm a useless peasant. I do nothing. I'm meant to serve you. Now get lost. *continues walking*

Nabile: Wait Tomos.

Tomos: *doesn't stop*

Nabile:*stops* I realized I was wrong.

Tomos: *stops and turns around*

Nabile: You don't need money and fame to complete your life. You need Love and a family to complete it. Being rich and famous is just a bonus. You can let go of dreams and have new ones, but you can never let go of Friends and Family. Tomos, when you said that, I felt the same to. I love you too, Tomos.

Jazan and Amira: *catch up to them*

Jazan: C'mon Nabile. Let's go back. *grabs her*

Nabile: *takes his arms of her* Let me go. Tomos is the one I love.

Amira: I feel sorry for my distant cousin.

Jazan: I feel sorry for this person too.

Amira: I'll take her place, but only because she's part of my people.

Jazan and Amira: *hop on Nightsteed and go back to the castle*

Tomos and Nabile: *smile at each other and walk back*

_In the palace..._

Priestess: Jazan, Do you want to marry Amira and be her husband?

Jazan: I do.

Priestess: Amira, Do you want to marry Jazan and be his wife?

Amira: I do.

Priestess: You may kiss the bride.

Jazan: *kisses Amira*

*applause*

WEDDING RECEPTION

Waiter: For appetizers, we will have Grilled Ummagine chips with Sutek beans. For the main, Some Lost Desert stew and for dessert, Fruity shaved ice. DIG IN!

Everybody: *eats*

_The moment Jazan put the ring on Amir_a, _Sakhmet returned to it's normal place. Amira and Jazan returned to Qasala and focused on rebuilding teh city._

Jazan: We're serving sphinx linx for dinner, Amira.

Amira: How wonderful!

_Meanwhile, Tomos and Nabile proposed to each other. And an amazing discovery, Tomos has royal blood too, but Qasalan, Jazan is Tomos' Uncle. O_O_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

_Sorry guys, It's getting winter after all in the southern hemisphere. As you know, I "hibernate" (I wake up late)_

Me: *wakes up at 9:45, grabs a pikelet and hops on the computer*

_Over time, Jazan and Amira's love continue to blossom._

Jazan and Amira: *walk past*

_BREAK_

Altador: Guys! Ihave a big announcement!

Everyone: What?

Altador: We're moving to Brightvale!

Brynn: *jaw drop*

Jordie: Oooh! I've never seen a place like that before! *runs around*

eBay dude: Ummm, Package for Ms Gilly! *drops it on the ground*

Gilly: Yay! *runs to the package and opens it* MY BEYBLADES! *grabs El Drago (My cousin told me all the names)*

Jordie: *prepares Galaxy Pegasus*

Gilly and Jordie: 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!

CLOSE UP

*gilly's hit Jordie's*

*jordie's nearly fall down but beats Gilly instead*

BACK

Gilly: Awww Man!

END OF BREAK

Mummy with orange hat: Look at him, he has a good looking hat.

Worker Mummy: Uh-huh.

Jazan: GET TO WORK! *whips them*

Amira: Jazan, what's troubling you, dear?

Jazan: WHY HAS NOTHING CHANGED? *cries and sobs* I DID EXACTLY WHAT THE PROPHECY SAID! YOU'RE A SAKHMET PRINCESS! AND I'M QASALAN! WHY? MEH PEOPLE ARE STILL LAZY MUMMIES! AND THIS CITY THAT LOOKS LIKE A PIECE OF DIRT IS MEANT TO BE LOOKING ROYAL AND EXCITING! WHY? Amira, I know this isn't the life you wanted. I can't bear to see you standing on this big stupid curse. I dare you to go back to Sakhmet!

Me: You're gonna kill yourself! Oaf!

Amira: You're right. I miss Vyssa, the food, the hustle and bustle of the city, and the smell of Yummy Sphinx Linx- *continues talking*

Whateva: *yawn* Hopeless Romeo and Juliet scenes. It'd be better if that was Tomos and Nabile. *continues playing Mario Kart Wii*

Amira: But I'll never EVER going to leave you.

_After such long talks and begs, Amira agrees to return to Sakhmet. There, she'll start a life as an Archeologist, searching for answers to the curse and Massage Therapies that might heal the cursed blood vein or something like that. And the answer to Jazan's family recipe of their Christmas so Amira returns to Sakhmet in a Nice white Uni with a Hero's welcome. Lots of little kids wanting her autograph and those stuffs. Nabile (she became Princess of Sakhmet, Tomos being a Prince, Nabile deleted the rule)declares that it's a holiday and Grand Banquet and a Big Party to be celebrated._

_With Amira Gone, Jazan loses interest in re-building Qasala, He becomes weaker, often going days without eating._

Jazan: *pulls out an old picture of Amira*

Servant: Sir, your meal is ready. Leg of ham with crisp potatoes and salad and a bunch of mixed vegetables.

Jazan: *finishes red bull* No thanks, another can of red bull would do.

Servant: Well, Here's your meal, sir. I'll go fetch you some Beer. *puts his and Nightsteed's food on the table* *runs to the kitchen to fetch him some beer* *comes back with 2 cans and puts it on he table*

Nightsteed: *eats hay* You should've sent her away, Master. *eats hay* I can see you're really useless and un-powerful than before. *eats un-cooked oats* *eats boiled carrots* *eats Grass*

Jazan: *opens up Red Bull and flicks pea and eats a crisp potato* *drinks* How could she be so happy there? She's so alive. She belongs over there. And this place… Bah, Even though I own it. It looks like the Gas station's Men's room. (reference to Sam in iGo to Japan Part 1)

_For Amira, the days fly by as she desperately-_

Amira: NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED! *slams book* I WANT THE FAMILY RECIPE! NOT COOKED KYRII! *throws book*

_As she desperately searches for the family recipe._

Purple Zafara: Woah dude, I've never seen a cloud moving fast like THAT before.

Green Lupe: There's a storm coming! Sound the alarm!

Purple Zafara: *sounds the alarm*

_Within moments, the first signs of the storm can be felt throughout Sakhmet._

_Inside the palace…._

Nabile: So, Amira have you found the answer? *drinks Quando tea*

Amira: I think so. *shows her a book* *eats a cookie* This is the one I think.

Nabile: Ok, well how about the recipe? *eats a cookie*

Amira: I haven't found any so far. *drinks tea*

Nabile: Too Bad.

Enarka: My ladies, Take a look at the gaddam weather!

Nabile and Amira: *go to the balcony*

Nabile and Amira: The hell is going on?

SHAMPOW! (reference to iCarly, remember the sponge or cloth Spencer had?)

Chia and Techo: *scream*

Razul: *appears*

Amira,Nabile and Enarka: *shocked faces*

*pause*

Me and Whateva: *rofl*

Whateva: Just look at their faces!

Me and Whateva: *rofl*

*play*

Razul: MY! NAME! IS! RAZUL! A- I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to-

Madagascar characters: MOVE IT!

*music changes*

Razul: Who let the warfs out?

Warf: Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!

Razul: Who let the warfs out?

Warf: Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!

Me, whateva and Echo: *slow jaw drop*

Echo: I got enough of this. *grabs carving-on-the-wall knife and breaks Razul's speakers*

Razul: Did I just go to party mode?

Echo: If that's what you call it. Then yes, you did.

Whateva: Take 2! And…. ACTION! *does that thing with a clapper*

Tomos: *comes to the balcony too* Woah, what like happened?

Nabile: Dunno. Big storm. Shocked Faces. Skull dude singing I like to move it and who let the warfs out. And you came in.

Razul: MY NAME IS RAZUL! WELCOME SAKHMET! AND PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! *chokes* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! *Shoot's a purple Laser from his hand to a building* Long ago! YOU imprisoned me! *shoots a fire skull* Now thanks to my foolish son, I'VE BEEN FREED! *shoots lightning to Nabile*

Tomos: WATCH OUT NABILE! *pushes her out of the way*

Nabile: AAAH!

Amira: Wait, Foolish son?

Amira and Nabile: JAZAN!

_Late update. It's getting colder here in the southern hemisphere. I'm also planning a party at the ALL the neopets characters I've ever worked with (and of course, some of my fanfiction friends) and it involves LOTS of Pringles. 3 more chapters left!_


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 16

TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!

Razul: IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZBLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *fires his lazer*

Bacon: Attack that- *checks Wikipedia for what Razul is*- Attack that…. THING! GIVE 'IM ALL YA GOT!

Soldiers: HUZZAH! *raise their swords and attack him*

Buzz guard: *starts running and gets incinerated and turns to ashes*

Soldiers: *shock gasp*

Hanso: IT'S A LAB RAY!

Soldiers: *run for their lives*

Razul: *stops them* That thing? Why do you call me THAT THING when I am Razul the 3rd of the Sutekh dynasty! I AM KING RAZUL THE 3RD OF THE SUTEKH DYNASTY, THE GREATEST SORCERER THAT EVER LIVED!

Xandra: I thought I WAS! You swore on the river Styx with me that you'll never ever EVER going to claim that you're the greatest sorcerer ever!

Razul: *holds hand up in protest* I, Razul the 3rd of the Sutekh Dynasty, is a sorcerER. While you, Xandra Xweeling, is a sorcerESS. Notice the difference? We both study MAGICS but I am MALE so I must be called a SorcerER but you are a WOMAN so you must be called a SorcerESS. You do not want to be a male, do you?

Xandra: Ewww, NO!

Razul: THEN GET OFF THE FREKEN STAGE!

Xandra: *goes to the haunted woods to find better things to do*

Razul: DRY BONES!

Dry bones: *lots of them appear*

Razul: DRY BOWSER!

Dry Bowser: *appears* ATTACK! *blows a conch horn*

Dry bones: Ya ya! *attack*

Soldiers: *swing their swords*

Bacon: ATTACK!

Acara soldier: *blows a bazooka*

King Boo: *gets swished by Bacon's sword*

Soldiers: NINJAGO! * change weapons to lego ninjago weapons and attack*

Dry Bowser: *gets killed off cuz I wanted him to die*

Dry Bones: *see him die and die too*

Bacon: VICTORYYYYYYYY!

Dry Bowser: *put up white flag*

Soldiers: *cheer*

Dry Bowser: *tears white flag apart and rises un ultra-hard new enemy force*

BATTLEDOME!

Me: Hey Echo, wanna have a try?

Echo: YEAHHH! ECHO LOVES THE VIOLENCE!

_Dry bones used "WALK"_

Echo: *jumps on it*

_Echo used "jump" leaving Dry Bones PWN'D_

Dry Bones: DAM IT!

_Dry Bones used "Plastic Knife"_

Echo: *laughs*

_Echo used "Flaming Chainsaw"_

Echo: *rofls at plastic knife*

Dry Bones: Ah Sh- bah, nevermind.

_Dry Bones used "Koopa shell"_

Echo: Psh, A 3-year-old can do better than that.

_Echo used "fireball"_

Dry Bones: OH COME ON? Stupid Macbook! I knew I shouldn't have bought you!

_Dry Bones used "Hammer Bro" and Hammer bro throws a "sock-boomerang?"._

Echo: You have a bad case of total LOSERNESS.

_Echo bumped a ? block and got a super leaf, turning into Racoon Echo-_

Echo: Racoon Echo?

Me: It's in super Mario bros 3. You can fly and land slowly. And instead of jumping on them, you can use your raccoon tail to kill 'em off. But you can't kill koopas. And cheepcheeps- O_O

Echo: What?

Whateva: SOCK BOOMERANG!

Me and whateva: *scream and get out of battledome*

Echo: *dodges it*

Dry Bones: Gawd.

_Dry Bones kills itself off and turns into Dry Bowser_

Echo: *gets a fire flower and throws a fireball*

Dry Bowser: *doesn't die*

Echo: *gets cornered*

*shadow goes over Echo*

Whateva: *fires a gun at Dry Bowser*

Dry Bowser: *simply dies*

Echo: Thanks!

Whateva: Shotguns are my specialty.

Me: Yup, we're selling this alright! *pokes dry bowser's body with a stick*

Whateva: Aren't we gonna empty the organ- Oh yeah, he's made outta bones.

Me: Time's up.

BACK TO STORY

_With Enarka, Amira and Nabile_

Enarka: How come I get a girlish name? Can't I get something more MANLY?

Me: DON'T BLAME ME FREAK!

Enarka: *stops complaining*

Whateva: TAKE 2! AND….. ACTION! * does thing with clapper*

Amira: Just when I thought Sakhmet was safe once more, and now this… Hand me that paper bag, Nabile.

Nabile: *hands her a paper bag*

Amira: *goes far away from them and throws up in the bag and comes back fine and un-smelly*

_In Qasala…._

Jazan: *sleeping*

Nightsteed: Hey, hey Jazan! Wake up!

Jazan: *snort and rolls on the bed* *snores like Sandy Cheeks*

Nightsteed:*roll eyes sigh**calls him on a cellphone*

*Jazan's phone ring, sounding "Imma Bee" as the ring*

Jazan: *snore* Mira…. Fyora… Siyana….Jhudora….. FAERIES…..

Me,whateva and Echo: o_O

Nightsteed: *ends the call* *sigh* Jazan! Wake up! Wake up you silly sleepyhead!

Jazan: *rolls on the bed and snores* Charlie….. the unicorn….. My best friend….. Unicorns took his liver out….

Me, whateva and Echo: *blink* SHUNNNNNNNNNNN...SHUN-AAAAAAAA…..

Me: Oh well, I'm reading my Percy Jackson book. *goes to the couch, reading Percy Jackson and the lightning thief, eating packet of chips*

Nightsteed: WAKE UP JAZAN!

Jazan: *wakes up* Huh? What?

Nightsteed: Can you take me to the bathroom? I'm busting. *cheesy smile*

Jazan: *groan roll eyes* *takes Nightsteed to the bathroom*

Nightsteed: *goes to the bathroom and pees* *whistles*

Jazan: Shush.

Nightsteed: *stops whistling, flushes toilet or urinal, washes hands or hoofs and comes out*

_Back at Sakhmet…_

Horace: Hey Doofus! You have a pimple on your head!

Razul: That's my birthmark,fool! YOU GUYS ARE PATHETIC AS! *shoots fire at them*

Desert Scarabs: *run away*

_In the palace…_

My ladies, you should get back to REAL safety! You need to be surrounded by guards! Soldiers! Kirby! Kirby 2!

Kirby (from suite life on deck): BRING 'EM ON! *eats a chunk of beef jerky*

Kirby (from the video game):KIRRRBYYYY! EPIC YARN!

BANG!

Enarka: Let's check it out! *runs with Amira and Nabile*

Razul: How nice of you people of royalty. I see you have prepared a welcoming party. But you forgot the cake. The ultra-delicious carrot cake. *sad face and turns back to normal* ANYWAYS… MEET YOUR DOOM! !1111!

Enarka: Bullsh*t, RUN!

*they run*

!

Razul: *prepares a fireball and runs too*

*fireball goes past*

Amira: *scream*

Jazan: *wakes up* AMIRA'S IN DANGER!

_With no moment to lose, Jazan and Nightsteed set off to Sakhmet._

*zorro music plays*

Jazan: Giddy up! *whips Nightsteed*

Nightsteed: *goes faster* Not too hard please!

_Jazan and Nightsteed enter the gates of Sakhmet._

Nightsteed:*runs* Are you sure this is safe? I mean, you haven't been well in the past few days-

Jazan: *whips Nightsteed* I don't care. She's my wife. Nabile's my cousin-in-law and Enarka's still a good friend of mine cuz we still do Friday night poker with my other pals. God, look at this place. It's all wrecked!

Nightsteed: I agree.

Jazan and Nightsteed: *stop*

Nightsteed: *walks around, neighing*

Jazan: AMIRA! AMIRA! AMIRA!

2 MORE CHAPTERS!

Me: *puts a bookmark on my book* Let's sing a song shall we?

Me: A duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man, runnin' the stand-

Whateva: Hey!

Hanso:Bom bom bom.

Whateva: Got any grapes?

Echo: The man said-

Hanso: No, we just sell lemonade but it's cold and it's fresh and it's all homemade. Can I get you glass?

Echo: The duck said-

Jordie: I'll pass.

Echo: Then he waddled away-

Everyone: Waddle, waddle.

Echo: Till the very next day.

Roxton: Bom bom bom bom bom borom bom.

Brynn: When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man-

Gilly: Runnin' the stand!

Roberta: Hey!

Jordie: Bom bom bom.

Roberta: Got any grapes?

Xandra: The man said-

Altador: No, like I said yesterday, we just sell lemonade ok? Why not give it a try?

Roberta: Good bye.

Whateva: Then he waddled away-

Everyone: Waddle waddle.

Echo: He waddled away-

Everyone: Waddle waddle.

Me: Till the very next day-

Roberta: Bom bom bom bom bara bom.

Whateva: When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand-

Me: And he said to the man, runnin' the stand

Brynn: Hey-

Echo: Bom bom bom-

Brynn: Got any grapes?

Whateva: The man said-

Tormund: Look, this is getting old, Lemonade's all we've ever sold. Why not give it a go?

Brynn: The duck said-

Echo: No.

Me: Then he waddled away-

Everyone: Waddle waddle.

Altador: He waddled away-

Everyone: Waddle waddle.

Jazan and Nabile: Till the very next day-

Nightsteed: Bom bom bom bom bara bom.

Nabile: When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand-

Xandra: And he said-

Horace: To the man-

Zina: Runnin' the stand-

Nightsteed: Hey!

Jazan: Bom bom bom.

Nightsteed: Got any grapes?

Brynn: The man said-

Altador: THAT'S IT! If you don't stay away duck-

Jazan: I'll glue you to a tree and leave you all day, stuck. So don't get too close-

Brynn: The duck said-

Nightsteed: Adios!

Brynn: Then he waddled away-

Everyone: Waddle waddle.

Brynn: He waddled away-

Everyone: Waddle waddle.

Brynn: He waddled away-

Everyone: Waddle waddle.

Whateva: Till the very next day.

Me: Bom bom bom bom bara bom.

Hanso: When the duck walked up-

Xandra: To the lemonade stand-

Brynnso fangirls: BOO! GO TO HELL!

Altador: And he said to the man-

Tormund: Runnin' the stand-

Clara: Hey!

Xandra: Bom bom bom.

Clara: You got any glue?

Roxton: What?

Clara: You got any-

Gilly: glue?

Roxton: No why would I-

Jordie: Oh!

Clara: There's one more question for you-

Gilly: Got any grapes?

Tormund: Then the man just-

Whateva: Stopped.

Echo: Then he started to smile.

Me: Then he started to laugh.

Us three: He laughed for a while.

Gilly: Then he said-

All boys: Come on duck, let's walk to the store-

All girls: I'll buy you some grapes-

Fyora and Siyana: So you won't have to ask anymore!

Jordie: So they walked to the store-

Echo: And the man bought some grapes-

Clara: He offered one-

Roxton: To the duck-

Roberta: And the duck said-

Brynn: No thanks. But you know what sounds good-

Me: It would make my day-

Whateva: Do you think this store…

Gilly: Do you think this store…

Me and Echo: Do you think this store…

Clara: Has any….

Hanso: Lemonade?

Everyone: Then he waddled away-

All girls: Waddle waddle.

Everyone: He waddled away-

All boys: Waddle waddle.

Everyone: Till the very next day!

2 MORE CHAPTERS! PRINGLES AND PARTIES! AND AMIRA GETTING A GALLON OF PAINT ALL OVER HER! (Echo's idea)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

_Bold for Sarcasm….._

Enarka: Oh noez! A dead end!

Nabile: We already knew that at the start of the story, Enarka! It's what happens at EVERY disaster scene. **What do you expect, Enarka, what do you expect?**

Enarka: Ummmm….. Ummmm. Ummmm-

Nabile: **Exactly! That's the right answer!** Now would you just shut up and get us out of here?

Amira: *trims nails with nail file*

Razul: Here, little pussy pussy. Meow! Meow! *finds them* At Last, I found you guys. NOW I CAN DESTROY THE ROYALTY AND THE CITY OF SAKHMET! !1!1!1!1!

Jazan: AMIRA! AMIRA!

Tomos: Jazan!

Jazan: Have you seen Amira anywhere?

Tomos: Nope. I just got threw by a mummy!

Jazan and Tomos: *shout for Amira and Nabile*

Amira: We're over here, dummy!

Jazan: YOU.

Razul: You pathetic-as,love-sick fool. You're an embarrassment to call you as my son-

Jazan: *shows his middle finger up but not the rest* You're a big fat sissy made out of death.

Razul: Now is the time to burn these ladies and preserve them as mummies. The once I've destroyed them and Sakhmet, I can move on to the rest of the Neopia!1!1!

Jazan: I will defeat you, dad. *opens up lightsaber and puts on a darth vader hat and cape and costume*

Razul: **Wise choice, son.** *puts on a different darth something costume and opens up lightsaber*

*star wars music plays and background changes to star wars scene or something*

Jazan and Razul: *fight each with lightsabers*

Echo, whateva and me: *wearing 3D glasses* *eating popcorn, or a slurpee or a candy bar in the movies*

Razul: *does that vulture spider something pinch*

Jazan: * weakens* *groans* *lightsaber turns into lightning hands and his costume disappears, leaving him in those red clothes* Ugh. I don't feel so well…

Razul: *lightsaber turns into fire hands and the cloak and helmet disappears* Foolish hooligan! I should've killed you 200 years ago! I'll let this Shoyru free. But say Goodbye to these young ladies. *prepares his other fire hand*

Jazan: NO!

CLIFFHANGER!

Me: Let's sing another short song!

*music starts*

Me: I hate my life and I wanna die! *points to a tombstone*

Whateva: Cuz I ain't got no iphone! *looks at Xandra playing with her iphone, she threw away her blackberry*

Echo: Meh heart is breakin' thinkin' suicide- *thought bubble of suicide*

Dude who likes violence: YEAH!

Nightsteed: Cuz I ain't got no iphone! *looks at his flip phone*

Hanso:*runs cuz he stole something AGAIN* I hate my life-

Brynn and Roberta: And I wanna die!

*scene shows that Brynn and Roberta are stuck in the library, learning.*

Tomos and Nabile: Cuz I ain't got no iphone! *throws piles of electronics catalogues everywhere*

Gilly: Meh Heart is breakin-*rips a paper heart*

Jordie: Thinkin' suicide! *holds up a knife*

Echo: That's mine. *grabs it out of his hands*

Everyone except for the adults ( adults are: Jazan, Altador, king Hagan, Siyana, fyora, Xandra and Enarka): Cuz I ain't got no iphone!

Roxton, Tormund, Hanso: *raps*No roof on horizon, Go two year contract and stuck on Verizon!

Amira: I got no iphone-

Everyone: Yeah!

Horace: I got no iphone-

Everyone: Yeah!

Clara: I got no iphone-

Everyone: Yeah!

Whateva: I got no iphone-

Everyone:*wave their hands up in their air* I got no iphone! I got no iphone! I got no iphone! I got no iphone!

Me: *hums the line I got no iphone*

SONG ENDS

If you wanna hear it, you can have 2 options. It's either-

Search it at flipnote.

Search it at youtube

If you want to search it at flipnote, I think it's a few seconds shorter, and you might not be able to find it quickly. I recommend Youtube. Search this-

I AiNt GoT nO iPhOnE !

Also, I added a little twist to the lyrics.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Nabile: *electrocuted*

Jazan: You'll… Pay… for….. that… Not… Cool….. Dad… Not….. Cool…..

Amira: Jazan! Catch! *throws an Altador Strength Potion to Jazan that she found in a Sling Bag Sophie Gave her in her visit at Neovia*

Razul: **Aw, How nice**. A present from your Beloved. **Intresting.** *tries to catch it*

Nabile: *rips a part of his cloak*

Razul: *knocks Jazan on the head*My cloak! Bad dog! Bad! Naughty Girl!

Nabile and Razul: *play Tug-o-war with the cloak*

Razul: That's mine!

Nabile: Jazan! Get it!

Jazan: *catches it and drinks it*

Nabile: *grabs the cloak*

Razul: *turns around and gasps*

Nabile: *whips Razul*

Razul: Oww. *resisting the urge to release Inner rudeness in front of national TV* Son, I cannot believe you have Betrayed me or this is called, The Great Betrayal.

Jazan: **ikr?** *prepares Lightning Hands*

Razul: *prepares Fire Hands*

Jazan: *releases lightning* BOOM BABY!

Razul: *nearly releases fire but dies instead*

Tomos: *holding up a sword cuz he stabbed Razul*

Razul: I'll….. be….. back….. again… son…. *one last evil laugh and dissolves into thin air*

*sun shines and falsetto*

Tomos: *panting*

Enarka: The Princess!

Everyone: *rushes over Nabile*

Nightsteed: *comes to the scene* What hap- Oh. Is she still alive?

Amira: I don't know.

Tomos: Nabile? Nabile?

Nabile: Tomos.

Jazan: She's REALLY injured. Let's take her on the horse. *lifts her up but Enarka stops him*

Enarka: Are you kidding me? Horse? What is this? Bethlehem? *calls 911*

*Ambulance comes in*

_An Hour later…_

Nabile: *in those Hospital gowns and tubes* *opens eyes and sees everyone there, I mean, EVERYONE. Me, Whateva, Echo, Brynn, Hanso, You name it*

Tomos: Are you fine?

Nabile: Yup. Just fine.

Me: We got you a basket full of goodies.

Whateva and Echo: *show a Basket full of Goodies* It has Hershey.

Nabile: Thanks. *gets the basket and eats a kisses*

Amira: We're very worried about you. You could've died!

Whateva: Well, uh, sorry but we need to leave now.

Echo: We got business. *grabs her bag*

Me: I have a brainstorming session about which plot to SPooF next, or just do another Brynn's boyfriend or something like that.

Whateva: I have to clean the ketchup stains of my clothes.

Brynn: It's nearly my shift at Faerieland.

Hanso: I have to do SO MUCH research on Harmful artifacts and how to track them down.

Clara: I got an appointment for a haircut.

Roxton: My mom needs me. *embarrassing blushes*

Jordie: I skipped Spelling to come over.

Gilly: I ran away from Sophie's shack….. AGAIN.

Tormund: I have sword practice.

Roberta: Hagan needs to have his palm reading, IMMEDIATELY.

Lisha: I haven't finished my Napoleon Bonaparte research project.

Xandra: I need to paint myself Baby again. *pulls out baby paint brush* Before Fyora finds me. *starts painting*

Altador: The Bread Stock in Altador is very low.

Enarka: I'm stinkin' tired.

Amira: It's time for my beauty sleep.

Everyone except Tomos and Jazan and Nightsteed: Bye. *leave the room*

Tomos: You could've died out there, Nabile!

Nabile: I told you I'll be fine, and I did.

Jazan: *gives Nabile her shake*

Nabile: *slurps shake*

Nurse: Sir Tomos and Jazan, She's extremely weak, she needs to sleep, you need to leave-

Tomos: NOBODY TELLS ME WHAT TO DO! I'M ROYAL! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! AND I'M PROPOSED TO HER! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT? *starts beating her up* TAKE THAT! *noise of punches kicks* And that! *noise of punches and kicks*

Nabile: Tomos!

Tomos: I'll be fine! *continues beating her up*

Jazan: *leaves the room with no fuss with Nightsteed* Why haven't you changed yet?

Nightsteed: Duh? You painted me Halloween remember? Did you forget?

Jazan: Oh yeah.

THE END

**JUST WAIT FOR THE PARTY CHAPTER, THEN PRIZE CHAPTER**

**SHORT EXTRA**

Me: Hey Guys! I heard your looking for stuffed up pictures from plots!

Echo and whateva: *laughing their heads off*

Me: Hey! Let me see! *sees In chapter 6 Hoban's finger*

Me, Whateva and Echo: *laughing our heads off*

Me: *makes a pig snort*

Me, Whateva and Echo: *laugh our heads off cuz of my snort*Hoban'


	20. Chapter 20

PARTAY CHAPTA!

_I was there, sitting on the couch, waiting, having a thumb war by mehself…._

Me: *blows hair out of my face*

_Then Whateva and Echo came…._

Echo: This is boring. Let's fastforward!

Whateva: *grabs the remote from click and presses fastforward*

*30 minutes later*

Whateva: Great!

Armin: This is some good punch you have! *drinks a whole bucket of it*

Me: Um, Armin. That's not the punch.

Armin: What do you mean? *tries to be still calm but is actually worried*

Echo: The punch is over there. *points at the bowl of punch*

Armin: *getting worried* And this is…

Whateva: The Doglefox Tic shampoo.

Armin: *grabs an emergency Blarf Bucket and goes outside where he can throw up in peace* BLEH! BLEH! BLEH!

Whateva: Eeeeeeeewwwwww.

Me: *grosses out*

Echo: Nasty.

Hannah: What happened with Armin?

Whateva: He accidentally drank Popgum's Doglefox Tic Shampoo cuz he was mistaking it as punch.

Hannah: I'll go see if he's ok. *goes outside*

_A few minutes later…_

Hannah: *comes back inside looking digusted*

Kanrik: Where have you been?

Hannah: To get some "fresh" air.

Hanso: Hey, when's the first event? *eats a slice of pizza*

Echo: *grabs a hot dog*

Whateva: *eats some French fries

Me: *drinks my slurpee* Come. Come close.

Hanso: *puts his ear near me*

Me:… NOW!

Hanso: Oww! *rubs his ear*

Brynn: ATTENTION EVERYONE!

Everybody: *stops*

Roxton: WE'LL START WITH A PRINGLE FIGHT IN THIS POOL.

Xandra: EVERYBODY COME HERE! *divides everyone into 2 groups*

Xandra: Here's the rules. You have to try and jab the team's Giant Pringle. The first team to jab the opposite's team's will win! You will also have to get a knife. There is only 1 knife. Tackling and any other violence is allowed. Different knifes is allowed but we highly recommend you to not use it! Jacques!

Jacques: *comes up close* *takes a big breath and blows whistle*

Me: *flips Isca and tackles Jordie*

Whateva: *stuffs Tomos' mouth with Pringles*

Brynn: *dodges the falls and confronts Clara*

Clara and Brynn: *find the knife and look at each other* *dive in the Pringle pool*

Clara: *grabs the knife* I GOT IT!

Kanrik: Run Clara!

Gorix: INCOMING! *jumps on Clara's head*

Clara: Get off me freak!

Cylara: *kicks Clara and wrestles her*

Echo: Fyora! Where did my knife go?

Whateva: *swims in the Pringle pool* I GOT IT! WHILE I WAS INFILTRATING THE OTHER TEAM I FOUND IT!

Cylara: I can't hold her much longer! *wrestles*

Gorix: *yanks her hair*

Clara: OW!

Roxton: Pass me the knife!

Clara: *couldn't here him*

Hanso: *jumps from those wrestling posts and jumps on Roxton and punches him*

Clara:*nearly gets away with Cylara grabbing her leg and Gorix showing his face on Cylara*

Me: *shoots a paintball gun at Tormund and Roberta*

Tormund and Roberta: *fire balloons with sour cream in them*

Whateva: *gets one on her face and grabs a pringle, wipes some sour cream off and eats pringle* WHO'S READY TO SAMBA? *takes out Nerf guns and collapses everyone and fires one on Clara*

Clara: *falls asleep for until 2 minutes*

Whateva: There's not enough time!

Brynn: Do you have any targets left?

Xandra: *gets hit by one*

Whateva: Uh… Uh…. *checks sling bag* NO!

Hanso: *fires a bow and arrow with a toilet plunger instead for the arrow to Tormund* *struggling with Roxton* JORDIE! GET THOSE ONION RING HANDCUFFS! QUICK!

Jordie: *tosses it to Hanso*

Hanso: *handcuffs Roxton and ties a ball filled with potatoes on his leg*

Echo: *trips Roberta and Roberta lands face first on the potato ball*

Cylara: ECHO! YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR KNIFE!

Echo: IT'S TOO PRECIOUS!

Brynn and Whateva: *Indian burns Roberta* YOU HAVE TO ECHO!

Echo: *runs to the other side and steps on Roxton's face*

Kanrik: *evil smile*

Echo: *narrow eyes*

Kanrik: *jumps on Echo but lands face first into sour cream*

Echo: *rushes to the Giant pringle*

Kanrik: *flips and stares*

Echo: *stabbed Giant pringle*

Whateva: You're comin' with us, Mister.

Whateva and Me: *drag him unconscious*

Whateva: Brynn, Hannah, would you do the honours please?

Brynn and Hannah: *tie his hands to a rope from above and Hannah tying his feet to a rope on the bottom*

Whateva: Armin?

Armin: *stuffs Kanrik's mouth with Doglefox Tic Shampoo* *smirk* Don't bother wedgie-ing me again.

Kanrik: *frown*

Me: Now, now. Drink this up. *pours a bucket of Doglefox Tic Shampoo on Kanrik*

Hanso: Let's whip!

Echo: *whips Kanrik*

Whateva: *dips Pringles in the spiciest chili sauce in the universe and feeds it to Kanrik*

Kanrik: HOOOOOOTTT!

Everyone: *lmao*

Whateva: *pours more Doglefox Tic Shampoo*

Me: *shoots a Nerf Gun at him*

Brynn: *a paintball gun*

Hanso: *spitball*

Tormund: *flick boogers at Kanrik*

Roberta and Hannah: *hit him with rubber hammers and Chickens*

_After a few whacks…_

Gilly: Let Echo, Whateva and Popgum have the last hit!

Everyone: YEAH!

Me, Whateva and Echo: *grab our frying pans and whack Kanrik*

Kanrik: OW! No, no. Don't you dare, Echo. Bad author. Bad.

Echo: *smirk*

Kanrik: No, no ,no ,no. I'll give you a penny!

Echo: *approaches*

Kanrik: How 'bout a nickel?

Echo: *approaches*

Me and whateva: *get a good feeling about this*

Kanrik: *sweats* Hehe. Dime?

Echo: *approaches*

Kanrik: Quarter?

Echo: *still approaches*

Kanrik: 50 cent? OK A DOLLAR! A DOLLAR! I'LL GIVE 20 BUCKS IF YOU LET ME FREE!

Echo: *whacks Kanrik in the crotch*

Whateva: Wait, wait, wait, wait. Do Gelerts even HAVE crotches?

Me: I dunno.

Whateva: FASTFORWARD!

Echo: *fastforwards*

Me: ALRIGHT! Now, it's time for a VERY special event! Amira?

Amira: It feels to be like in royalty again!

Echo and Whateva: *snicker*

Me: Stand under that spot.

Amira: *stands under the spot*

Gorix: *presses button and gallons of paint go allover Amira*

Everyone: *laugh*

**That's all I got for today! But that's just part 1. I got more to reveal! (including Prize shop and some credits)**

Echo: Alright. We are learning to study the art of singing montages. *teaches us all about it*


	21. Chapter 21

P2

Amira: UGH! WHAT A MESS! UGH! *grabs a tissue and dabs herself*

Everyone: *lmaoing*

Amira: I suppose you think that is funny.

Me: WELL THE 2ND ACTIVITY IS FINISHED! The 3rd activity is a good ol' pie-eating competition!

Gilly: *groans cuz she hates pie and thinks that the prize is like, A brand new mansion at Altador*

Me: BUT-

Gilly: *gets new hope*

Me: Instead of pies, we're using-

Whateva and Echo: PRINGLES!

Me: K! First up is-

Garin: Can I tell a joke?

Echo: If it's nothing that involves that French joke yesterday, yes. You may-

Garin: *pushes through me, whateva and Echo and goes to the microphone* Hey guys I'm tellin' you a joke, And it's Jacques's favourite-

Whateva: Shut up! *ties him on a stick and sends him to Mystery Island to be eaten by cannibals*

Garin: Hey! Can I at least compete at the eating competition?

Me:Well… NO!

Whateva: GARIN! YOUR GOIN' TO DAVY JONES'S LOCKER!

Garin: My life is the worst ever. *gets tied up to a stick by Whateva and is put in a box along with a good selection of spices and vegetables that would go well with usuls. And some breadcrumb stuffing*

Echo: Well, we're dividing you in groups!

_My group_

_Me (of course)_

_Whateva_

_Jordie _

_Brynn_

_Their group_

_Echo _

_Roxton_

_Clara_

_Gilly_

Me: Can I trade your Jacques with my Jacques for a while?

Echo: Sure.

Jacques: In Popgum's team, Popgum 'ill go head-to-head with Brynn. Whateva with Jordie. In Le Echo's team, Echo 'ill go head-2-head with Roxton. La Clara with Le Gilly. Le Start! *blows a French horn*

Me: *chomps 5 at a time*

Brynn: *eats chips like a hyperactive squirrel*

Whateva: *eats 10 at a tme*

Jordie: *eats like a hyperactive radioactive squirrel*

Echo: *SO FAST AND CHOMPS 12 AT A TIME*

Roxton: *eats 15 at a time and eats fast like a hyperactive radioactive something-active squirrel*

Clara: *eats Pringles neatly and ladylike*

Gilly: *eats like a boy teenager that's super-hungry*

2ND ROUND

Me win.

Jordie and Whateva tied

REPLAY

Me: WHATEVA SWALLOWED THE CHIP FIRST!

Me win. Whateva win.

Echo win. Gilly win.

Me: *eats like a super fast swimmer that needs air*

Whateva: *eats the Pringles off her plate like a vaccum cleaner picking off lint off the carpet*

Gilly: *eats like cannibal aliens that wants to destroy the human race*

Echo: *chomps Pringles like a non-stopping lawnmower*

Me win.

Echo win.

Jacques: *fires the nerf gun*

Me: *chomps like, 15 at a time, faster than a hyperactive radioactive something-active squirrel and a teenage boy that's super-hungry and an alien cannibal that wants to destroy the human race combined*

Echo: *chomps 14 and a half faster than sonic the hedgehog*

Score: 63-62 me win.

Jacques: You win-a 100 dollar gif' card at Big W, Target, K-mart and other supporting major stores in Neopia. A free gym pass. And la free entrance to le 'ottest 'otel in Neopia owned by le Neolodge. La Free entrance to le Astrovilla! You will have a deluxe room. Complete with three beds and unlimited Channels. You'll Get to stay for Four weeks. You'll also get access to le Sauna, le Tennis courts, le swimming pool, le fitness center, burger bar, Jacuzzi, Grooming parlor and le Restaurant! You'll also get a Neopian Times delivery, Room service, an En-suite bathroom and Laundry service. Also you'll get to pick 2 friends. ENJOY!

Me: AWESOME!

Jacques: For 2nd place, Echo wins a SNIPER gun that shoots food!

Echo: AWESOME! *fires one at Xandra*

Xandra: Oof!

Jacques: 3rd place, Gilly wins 1,000 neopoints and 500 Dollars.

Gilly: *swims in the tub of money*

Jacques: Whateva wins a Plane ticket to Mystery Island!

Whateva: Yay!

_Meanwhile at the box…_

Garin: *eats an apple* *drinks Fanta*

BACK AT THE PARTY

Jacques: *presses a button*

RANDOM DANCING!

Everybody: *dances*

Me: Hey everybody! Stop!

Everybody: *stops*

Me: Go outside! It should be snowing!

Everybody:…. What?

Me: Just go outside for goodness sake.

Everybody: *goes outside in a winter wonderland*

Me: Isn't that good? It's snowing when it's nearly summer! Actually it's getting colder in the southern hemisphere. But isn't the snow good?

Echo: LOOK AT THE SKI LIFT!

*jazan's hideously knitted sweater that says Jazan loves Gramma with all his heart*

Everybody: *lmaoing*

Jazan: That is NOT mine!

Whateva: *grabs the sweater off the ski lift* How come it has your name on it? *shows everyone a name inside the sweater a Jazan written in permanent marker*

Everybody: *gasp*

Jazan: Fine it's my sweater.

Clara: Jordie! We got a game for you!

Jordie: AWESOME! Game!

Isca: CACTUS HUGGING.

Hanso: *pushes Jordie to a cactus*

Jordie: OW! OW! IT HURTS! IT REALLY DOES!

Everybody: *lmaoing*

Me: NOW WE WILL HAVE AN ANTI-GRAVITY FOOD FIGHT!

Everyone: *becomes anti-gravity*

Echo: *slams a meatball at Clara*

Clara: *chucks Caesar salad all over Brynn*

Brynn: *throws pizza at me*

Me: *spills milk on Hanso*

Hanso: *throws spaghetti on Whateva*

Whateva: *slams pie on Caylis's face*

Caylis: *sprays whip cream on Isca*

Jazan: *opens up lightsaber*

*main star wars song plays*

Tomos: *opens up lightsaber*

Jazan and Tomos: *about to clash*

*record break*

Every boy: *do space cheerleading*

Every girl: o_O *jaw drop*

Captain Scarblade: Ready? Ok!

Them: *do some Cheerleading routine* RAAAA!

Me: DANCE OFF!

P2 is finished! P3 comin soon!

**SHORT BREAK**

Me, whateva and Echo: *hogging on the computers*

Echo: *plays shooting games and writing Chapter 5* *yawn* Hey, do we still have some coke?

Me: I'll go check. *goes to the kitchen*

Whateva: *follows me*

_A few minutes later…_

Whateva and Me: *come back with coke and bags of chips*OH YEAH!

Echo: What happened?

Whateva: Siyana was TOO lazy to hop on her car or in this case, Cloud racer, to go to Woolworth's for the groceries, so she wished on the wishing well. Then, the wishing well accidentally gave too much. So Siyana gave some to us!

Me: *already digging in on a packet of Cheese Supreme Doritos*

Echo and whateva:*glaring at me*

Me: *stops and talks with mouth full* What? I'm hungry.

Echo: *drinks coke*

Whateva: *grabs some chips*

Me: Oh… Em… Gee…

Echo and Whateva: What?

Me: *speaks Geraptiku (we do that when it's too exciting to tell)* *big smile*

Echo and Whateva: *gasps*

Echo: *speaks Geraptiku*

Me: *nods*

Whateva: *speaks Geraptiku*

Me: *shows them my inbox*

Whateva and Echo: *gasps*

Tomos: Can you guys snap out of the whole Geraptiku thing?

Whateva: I can't believe it!

Me: ikr?

Echo: A great author, sending YOU a message?

Me: *nods*

Tomos: Can you guys shut up?

Me: XANDRA TOMOS'S BEING MEAN TO ME!

Xandra: *chases him with glowing hands*

ANAGRAM TIME!

Don't talk about it, just keep it to yourself. Bah, I'll just PM it to you.

**Apologies for the long wait. There's this problem- you probably know about it from the news in home.**


	22. Chapter 22

Prize shop

'Sup peeps? I'm gonna cancel the Partay chaptas (yeah, you have to type it like that) Anyway, the last few moments with us!

Echo: So, what do we do now?

Me: I dunno.

Whateva: I know!

Echo and Me: What?

Whateva: SCARBLADE! *lightning crash*

Echo: *smiles* SCARBLADE! *lightning crash and a lightning zaps a tree*

Me: SCARBLADE! *lightning crash plus a minor shower of cereal* KOKO KRUNCH!

Echo: CORN FLAKES!

Whateva: POP TARTS!

Echo: *stabs a wall that came from nowhere* Where did that come from?

Whateva: I dunno.

Me: *makes a swimming pool appear*

Hanso: POOL PARTY!

*Fire appears*

Me: That wasn't me.

Whateva: We're in a specialized party server!

*everyone parties*

PRIZE SHOP

TROPHIES

Sand Speck

Furniture Thief

Desert Scarab Wannabe

Dune Uni

Scroll Spoofer

Spoofcheologist

Aegis of Spoofness

Block Pusher

Sand dragger

Nabile Cosplay costume

Tomos Cosplay costume

Jazan Cosplay costume

Qasalan Army Ring Set

Snarkie the TNT worker books

How to whack Kanrik

Dirigibles's Ideas that should've made it on Neopets

Handy knife pit

Foreman's baseball bat

Big Rack of Classic SPooFs

Useful Ruby

Handful of Tcheas

Butt smoothie (freshly picked out of Ixi butts, also, Echo had this idea, or Whateva, Echo had the idea of Ixis pulling out stuff out of their butts, and Whateva got the smoothie) – 500 neopoints per smoothie (that goes to you guys)

**Oh well, it's da end of da story guys. See ya next story!**

**Sneak peeks**

I'm also makin' a sequel of BB (it's teh initialz of meh last story before dis one). It's summer. Yooyuball anyone? Slushies? Makin' Free kicks? Screaming our life out?

Or, Brynn's adventures in wonderland, something a bit like Alice's. There's a giant Angelpuss (Cheshire cat SPooF) a Queen Xandra (she's gonna have a big head, XD), The king and all that stuff.

Or instead of the yooyuball thing, I'm makin' ANOTHER series, Summer Bummer, Babysitting, Summer Camp, Swimming lessons (yup Jordie can't swim, Gilly can. It shows that Gilly's more mature when Jordie is actually a year older than Gilly) and stuffs. I'm also planning to make a grocery scene. Hanso (the babysitter) is grocery shopping. The cart is empty. I push the cart while running, and then JUMP in. And then I maneuver the cart! And crash into cans of soup. XD

**NOTE: **I'll also need a name for the yooyuball thing. I'm alternating. Something freestyle, then a SPooF. Freestyle, SPooF. Freestyle, SPooF. Also, I'm planning on giving the Cyodrake's Gaze a MAKEOVER.

**SEE YA NEXT STORY!**

**Popgum99**


End file.
